Mass Effect 4 The Return
by LaTigressa
Summary: Luego de la destrucción de los Segadores,todos volvieron a sus planetas, nave y su tripulación no estaban muy bien y pidieron ayuda y algo les va sorprender y mas cierta Asari. Pasen y lean
1. 1 Sobrevivir

**Hola a todos soy LaTigressa y hoy traigo una historia de Mass Effect 3 al cual sucede que luego de destruir a los Segadores. Haci sin mas empecemos.**

**Mass Effect y sus personaje no son míos sino de Bioware, excepto los Oc's que son míos.**

**[Mass Effect 4 The Return]**

''**Sobrevivir''**

Solo pasó 4 horas desde que se destruyeron los Segadores y la comandante Shepard Tiger dio su vida para finalizar esa guerra. Todos lamentaron su pérdida y el resto que también dieron su vida. Cada tipo de raza volvió a sus planetas para arreglar el caos que hicieron los Segadores. En un planeta lleno de vegetación, ahí estaba la nave Normady, que sufrió al impacto de las ondas cuando se inició la destrucción de los Segadores.

En la nave estaban toda la tripulación y también Joker, James, Garrus, Tail, SID, Miranda, Ashley y Liara. Recién de haber derrotado a los Segadores, habían empezado a reparar la nave ya que tenía unas cuantas brechas abiertas. Aun haci nadie estaba bien, al saber que su comandante, amiga y compañera murió fue un golpe muy fuerte para todos. Mas para Liara que saber que no había rastro del cuerpo de su amante y saber que murió fue mucho peor para ella.

Algunos lo intentaban superar, otros callados con la mirada perdida y algunos lloraban. Garrus, James, Joker, SID, Tail, Liara, Miranda y Ashley, tampoco estaban bien, intentaban superarlo, pero no se podría. Lo peor fue que Liara se encerró en el camarote de la comandante y no quiso salir de ahí.

Algunos cuantos intentaron que saliera, pero fue inútil no respondía, ni abrir la puerta. En Ese justo momento en la cámara de guerra el resto de los chicos estaban ahí hablando.

-Las reparaciones no estarán lista dentro de unos días.(Explico SID)

-Tardaremos mucho y desearía que nos marcháramos ya de este lugar.(Se quejó James)

-Pero si volamos ahora, la nave podría estar peor condiciones que ahora.(Replico Tail a James)

-Sera mejor que esperemos unos días que se repare y también por ya sabemos.(Dijo Garrus)

Todos tenían miradas tristes.

-Debemos superarlo, ella no desearía que estuviéramos haci, fue su decisión y gracias a ella estamos por fin sin guerra con los Segadores.(Intento animar Ashley)

-Ojala lo fuera Ashley, si nosotros tenemos este estado imagínate como estará Liara.(Sin ánimos Miranda)

Y nos trasladamos en el camarote de la comandante donde estaba Liara, que llevaba puesto encima de sus ropa la chaqueta de la comandante. Tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Como no estarlo si saber que la persona que tanto amas murió para proteger a la Galaxia de los Segadores.

-Te Extraño Tiger.(Fue lo único que dijo Liara en un susurro antes de quedarse dormida por el agotamiento)

En un lugar lejos del lugar en lo que lo que era otro planeta, donde se veía que tenía entre mitad del planeta vegetación y otra parte desierto. En lo que era una nave que estaba aterrizado ahí. Adentro de ella había Geths que por lo que se veía estaban preocupados.

Derrepente un soldado Geth se acerca al que era un Geth Rojo y porque lo que se veía era el comandante.

-Alguna avance con el comandante?.(Pregunto el comandante Geth)

-Si señor, recién acaban de hacer la operación solo necesitara descansar.(Explico el soldado)

-Bien, por hora os quiero a todos en sus puestos, partiremos mañana.(Ordenó el comandante)

Y todos diciendo ''Si Señor'' todos se pusieron en marchar. Mientras que el comandante se fue hacia lo que era la enfermería donde estaba la paciente y el medico Geth.

-Como va todo Dec?.(Pregunto el comandante)

-Bien, la operación a salido con éxito de aquí un rato se despertara con dolor, pero eso con el poco tiempo se acostumbrara y le desaparecerá el dolor. Menos mal que la encontramos a tiempo sino estaría en peor estado que ahora.(Explico Dec al comandante)

-Me alegra oír buenas noticias. Cuando se despierte y tenga la rehabilitación podremos, irnos hacia el lugar donde este la nave Normady. Porque se 100% que todos creen que está muerta.(Comandante Geth)

-Haci es, debe ser muy doloroso para todos, pero cuando sepan que está viva ese dolor desaparecerá.(Dec)

-Es lo menos que podemos, ya que ella nos dio una nueva vida sin control de esos Segadores. Siempre estaremos para ayudarla.(Comandante Geth)

-Que haci sea Grath, dejemos que descanse.(Dec)

-Si será mejor, espero que te despiertes, todos te están esperando, comandante Shepard Tiger.(Haci los dos Geths se retiraron de la habitación)

Volvemos con Normady, todos estaban trabajando sin ánimos, aun haci siguieron trabajando librando todo pensamiento en su cabeza. Algunos fueron a por algo de comida.

Garrus, Jame y Ashley fueron en busca de comida y algo que fuera útil para ayudar a reparar la nave.

-Es que nunca acaba esta dichosa selva.(James)

-Ya somos dos que deseamos eso.(Ashley)

-Estad tranquilos los dos, ya que necesitamos encontrar algo que nos sirva para la nave.(Garrus)

Haci siguieron hablando y James quejándose. Pero derrepente notan un temblor y se ve algunos animales corriendo, se veía que huían de algo y Garrus, James y Ashley miraron hacia adelante al ver que arboles caían al suelo.

-Chicos, sería buena idea irnos.(Comento Ashley)

-Estoy contigo, no quiero saber lo que viene hacia aquí.(James)

-Sería mejor, vamos hacia un lugar más alto para saber qué es lo que nos enfrentamos.(Garrus)

Dicho eso, los tres corrieron de lo que les perseguía y vieron unas montañas y escalaron a una altura donde pudieron ver que era lo que se enfrentaban.

Y se sorprendieron al ver que cosa les perseguía.

-Por los dioses, es enorme ese bicho.(Exclamo James)

-Para ser un animal, será bastante difícil derrotarle.(Garrus)

-Y se le parece a los animales de la Tierra.(Ashley)

-Podría caber la posibilidad que Cerberus o los Segadores cogieran algún animal de la Tierra para hacer experimentos con ellos.(Explico Garrus)

-Es posible, pero será difícil acabar con el no tenemos armamento pesado.(James)

-Si tienes razón, pero como aria Shepard, es sobrevivir ante todo.(Garrus)

Los dos humanos miraron al Turiano y asistieron.

-Sera mejor que avisemos al resto, antes de que esa bestia se entere de que estamos por aquí.(Comento Ashley)

Y los dos asistieron. Y los tres se marcharon rápidamente hacia la nave para avisar a todos de que estaban en peligro. Y una vez llegaron, avisaron sobre la bestia y todos se prepararon por si esa bestia se acercaba hacia la nave, algunos soldados se pusieron en algún lugar alto para ver mejor.

En la sala de comandos.

-Sera mejor que enviemos una señal de socorro, porque si ahí mas de esa cosa, seria buena idea que tuviéremos refuerzos.(Dice Tail)

-Si, pero como lo aremos, el generador esta muy dañado y necesitaremos como unas piezas faltantes para ello.(Explico Joker)

-Podríamos intentarlo, eh estado buscando vida orgánica o artificial luego de aterrizar aquí(SID Enseño un mapa del sistema) y eh visto que hay vida artificial en este planeta, no está lejos de este y la potencia de la señal es suficiente para llegar.(Explico SID)

-Sera mejor hacer algo, además los únicos artificiales que han sobrevivido son los Geths deben de ser ellos quienes están en ese planeta.(Miranda)

-Bien, Joker ve a dar la señal de socorro y los otros estemos listos.(Ordeno Garrus)

-Si.(Dijeron todos)

Desde que se acabó la guerra y como Shepard no estaba, Garrus fue el líder, para mantener la calma en la tripulación.

Haci, Joker al llegar a su asiento, empezó a dar la señal de socorro. Y el resto estaban listo por cualquier cosa, quisiera atacarles. Puede que hallan perdido a su comandante pero no han perdido la ganas de sobrevivir.

En el otro planeta, en la nave Geth. Derrepente hubo una señal de socorro y el soldado Geth fue hacia el comandante Grath que estaba en el camarada de guerra.

-Comandante acabamos de recibir una señal de socorro de una nave de otro planeta no esta lejos de aquí señor.(Informo el soldado)

-Bien, intenten que allá una videoconferencia con esa nave, podrían ser de la nave Normady y si es haci será suerte.(Ordeno Grath)

Dicho eso, el soldado fue hacer la orden que le mando el comandante, cuando salió de la cámara de guerra, entro Dec.

-Comandante Grath, tenemos buenas noticias.(Anuncio Dec)

-Cual?.(Pregunto Grath)

-La comandante Shepard acaba de despertarse.(Dec)

-Esa buena noticia, ahora mismo vamos.(Grath)

Haci los dos Geths salieron de la camarada de guerra y fueron a la enfermería a ver a la comandante.

Al llegar a la enfermería, en una de las camas, estaba la comandante Shepard Tiger. Tenía vendaje en el ojo derecho tapado y unas cuantas más en los brazos.

-Es bueno verla ya despierta comandante Shepard.(Dijo Dec)

-Dónde estoy?.(Fue lo primero que dijo Tiger)

-Comandante Shepard, soy el comandante Grath y esta en una nave de los Geths.(Explico Grath)

-Y los Segadores, ellos están.

-Están destruidos, ya no hay mas Segadores y es gracias a usted.(Le Informo Grath)

-La guerra se termino, me alegra que se allá acabado.(Tiger dando un suspiro)

-Si haci es, pero tenemos una mala noticia para usted.(Aclaro Dec)

-Cual?.(Tiger)

-Que todo el mundo cree que está usted muerta.(Dijo Grath)

-Que, es enserio?.(Tiger)

-Haci es por mala suerte, los únicos que saben que está usted viva, somos los Geths que están en esta nave.(Dec)

Tiger agacho la cabeza.

-Y también mi tripulación, amigos y compañeros.(Suspiro Tiger)

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero tenemos una buena noticia.(Grath)

-Acabamos de recibir una señal de socorro de otro planeta no lejos a esta y podría tener un 40% de ser la nave Normady y su tripulación.(Informo Dec)

-De verdad, me alegraría saber que son ellos.(Tiger)

-Por ahora pensemos que podrían ser ellos, pero ahora lo importante es que usted comandante deba estar en perfecta condiciones para poder moverse.(Dec)

-Desde que estoy despierta me duele todo.(Se quejó Tiger)

-Es normal, esa explosión os dejo, con una herida de una bala justo en el estómago, con 3 costillas derechas rotas, 4 costillas izquierdas rotas, 2 huesos del brazo derecho rotos, unas cuantas quemaduras por el cuerpo, 3 huesos rotos en la pierna izquierda y necesitara rehabilitación para poder andar, unas heridas profundas que se te pueden quedar permanentes y el ojo derecho tiene una herida profunda pero tardaras unos días en poder volver abrirla, no se dañó lo interno haci que no habrá problemas de vista. Y lo increíble es que tu cuerpo se cura más rápido que la de un humano normal. Hay un 60% de que si descansáis y no hacéis movimientos bruscos, mañana estaréis el 50% recuperada.(Explico Dec)

-Vaya.(Tiger)

-Ah por cierto comandante Shepard vamos ha intentar tener una videoconferencia con los de la nave que pidieron la señal de socorro. Si son los de su nave quiere que les diga algo por usted?.(Grath)

-Si no les digas que estoy viva, decid mejor que habrá un sorpresa para ellos. Por qué no creo que se fíen de vosotros, cuando digas que estoy viva.(Dijo Tiger)

-Tienes razón comandante, que sea como habéis dicho, por ahora os dejo descansar.(Dio un saludo militar y se retiro de la enfermería dejando a Dec y a Tiger)

-Bien, yo debo ir a la sala de ingeniera ayudar al resto, no hagáis nada que su cuerpo no resista, que descanse comandante.(Dicho eso Dec se retiro de la enfermería)

Tiger dio un suspiro y se acomodo a poco a poco, para volver a dormir.

-Pronto volveré chicos, pienso sobrevivir.(Y haci Tiger quedo dormida)

El comandante Grath fue hacia la camarada de guerra donde también es donde se puede hacer la videoconferencia.

-Esta todo listo?.(Pregunto Grath)

-Si señor, solo faltaba usted señor.(Dijo un soldado Geth)

-Bien inicien la videoconferencia.(Ordeno Grath)

Volvamos con Normady. Joker estaba mirando los daños de la nave desde su asiento de piloto, cuando derrepente, ahí una videoconferencia. Y aviso a todos por el intercumicador de la nave.

-Chicos, todos a la sala de videoconferencia, al parecer es de la nave que pedimos la señal de socorro.(Informo Joker)

-_Bien ahora vamos.(Dijo Garrus)_

Ya todos en la videoconferencia, abrieron la videoconferencia y se vio el holograma de un Geth

_-Soy el comandante Grath, recibimos una señal de socorro de vuestra nave, algo ocurre?.( Pregunto Grath)_

_-_Si haci es comandante Grath, necesitamos refuerzos, porque hemos visto una bestia enorme, que podría atacarnos en cualquier momento, necesitaremos la apoyo de vuestra nave y ayudarnos en las reparaciones de la nave.(Explico Garrus)

-_Entendido, ahora nosotros partiremos, tardaremos como unos 2 días en llegar al planeta en donde estáis, os ayudaremos con mucho gusto, ahora que ya no ahí guerra contra los Segadores, podremos estar tranquilos nosotros los Geths.(Grath)_

-Nosotros también estamos alegres de que se allá acabado esta guerra, pero perdimos a una persona muy importante para nosotros.(Comento Tail)

-_Os réferis por la comandante Shepard Tiger, sino fuera por ella, de seguro los Segadores habrían acabado con nuestras vidas, debemos estar agradecidos de tener a alguien haci, aun sabiendo que dio su vida. Siempre será recordada por todos y cada una de las razas.(Grath)_

-Ya, pero es doloroso para nosotros ya que, fue nuestra amiga, compañera y comandante.(Miranda triste)

-Nunca podrá ser olvidado algo tan doloroso como su perdida.(Dijo Joker)

-Siempre nos salvó nuestro culos, aun siendo difícil el momento.(James)

Todos quedaron en silenció. Pero el comandante Grath decidió quitar ese silenció.

-_No quisiera ser alguien de incomodar, pero donde está la doctora T'Soni? O es que acaso le pasó algo?.(Pregunto Grath)_

-Ella está bien, pero no está con nosotros, se encerró en el camarote de Shepard y no volvió a salir de ahí, está en un estado peor que la nuestra, comandante Grath.(Suspiro Ashley)

_- Entiendo esperemos que salga de ahí en algún momento. Antes de cortar la videoconferencia os diré algo, antes de vernos de aquí dos días. Con nosotros llevamos algo que pueda que os interese, por ahora eso es lo único que diré. Grath corta y cierra.(Dijo Grath dando un saludo militar)_

Y se cortó la videoconferencia. Y todos quedaron curiosos ante aquello que había dicho el comandante Grath.

-Que podrá ser tan interesante para nosotros?.(Pregunto Joker)

-No lo se, deberemos ser pacientes para saberlo de aquí dos días.(Dijo Miranda)

-Por ahora, debemos pensar en prepararnos, por si esa cosa viene por aquí.(Garrus)

-Bien, por mientras yo iré si tengo suerte de hacer salir a Liara del camarote.(Dijo Tail)

-Que tengas suerte, si pasa algo avísanos.(Ashley)

Y haci todos fueron a ser sus deberes.

En la nave de los Geths, luego de cortar la videoconferencia, el comandante fue hacia donde estaba Dec.

-Dec, como se encuentra la comandante?.(Pregunto el comandante)

-Ahora mismo está durmiendo, y por lo que se ve, al estar durmiendo hace que su cuerpo se recupere más rápido ahí está la solución, si la comandante Shepard queda dormida hasta mañana puede que se recupere un 20% más y sería un total 70% de recuperación en su cuerpo. Por ahora estamos creándole un mecanismo para su pierna izquierda como apoyo, solo estará una temporada con ello, pero le ayudara a poder caminar hasta estar recuperada del todo de la pierna.(Informo Dec)

-Bien, que siga haci Dec, ahora mismo vamos hacia el planeta en donde esta el Normady, voy a la sala de comandos si pasa algo avíseme.(Grath)

-Si señor.(Dec)

Y Grath fue a la sala de comandos, ordenando que despejaran la nave e ir hacia el planeta en donde esta el Normady y su tripulación.

Mientras que en la enfermería, la comandante Shepard Tiger descansaba tranquila.

En el Normady, justo en la puerta del camarote de la comandante, estaba Tail, tocando la puerta.

-Liara, estas despierta?.(Pregunto con esperanza Tail)

Liara no respondió.

-Por favor, Liara abre la puerta, estamos preocupados por ti, se que es difícil no pensar en Tiger, pero no eres la única, todos también estamos sufriendo, debe de saber que a Tiger no le gustaría verte haci. Por favor Liara abre la puerta, no lo hagas por mi ni por el resto, hazlo como lo haría Tiger.(Tail)

Derrepente se abrió la puerta, dando paso a Liara quien seguía llevando la chaqueta y seguía llorando. Tail la abrazo y la tranquilizo.

-Ya está, tranquila, todos se arreglara.(Haci Tail uso su intercomunicador)

-Garrus ven al camarote con James, Liara está muy débil, debemos llevarla a la enfermería.( Informo Tail)

-_Entendido ya vamos de camino.(Dijo Garrus)_

Al llegar James y Garrus, ayudaron a Liara y con Tail la llevaron a la enfermería la tuvieron que dejarla dormida, para que descansara.

-Por ahora deberá descansar, no ha comido nada aun y está débil. Cuando despierte deberá comer.(Informo Ashley)

-Bien, al menos no está más encerrada en el camarote. Por ahora es importante que estemos atentos ante todo a esa cosa de afuera.(Garrus)

Y haci siguieron hablando para protegerse ante esa bestia.

Mientras en la sala del piloto Joker y SID miraban los daños y que podrían hacer.

-Esto es peor de lo que me creí, la nave está demasiado dañado, si la comandante lo hubiera visto me mataría.(Suspiro triste Joker)

-Está dañado por culpa de las ondas que se activó del Cloris y que afecto a todo el sistema de la Normady y el aterrizaje tampoco ayudó mucho. Si la comandante estuviera viva ya habría un 70% que te hubiera cazado.(Explico SID)

-Ah, por lo menos estamos bien, pero esto tardare un tiempo en que podamos volver a despejar, menos mal que los Geths vienen en camino aunque tampoco me fio mucho de ellos. (Dijo Joker)

-Se sabe que los Geths fueron controlados por los Segadores, no culpemos, ya que ahora son libres, quieren ayudarnos en si, por salvarles, bueno fue la comandante quien les salvo de los Segadores y los hizo unir a nosotros, haci que no creo que intenten atacarnos, sería como atacar a la comandante.(Explico SID)

-Si tienes razón SID, bien seguimos haber que mas sufrió la Normady.(Joker)

Y haci los dos miraron el resultado de los daños de la Normady.

La nave de los Geths estaba ahora volando en dirección en donde estaban la tripulación de Normady. Justo en la sala de comandos, Grath estaba mirando unos informes sobre el planeta en donde estaban.

-Esto no es nada agradable.(Comento Grath)

-Que pasa señor?.(Pregunto un teniente Geth)

-En el planeta en donde están la Normady, ahí infectado de bestias mutadas, que podrían ser de Cerberus o de los Segadores. Esperemos que no les hallan atacado aún, si tenemos suerte llegaremos para darles un apoyo. Y por necesidad, diles a los ingenieros que empiecen a fabricar armamento pesado, no será fácil derrotarles.(Ordeno Grath)

-Si señor.(El teniente Geth)

En cuando el teniente salió, entro rápido Dec.

-Comandante, venga conmigo de inmediato, es la comandante Shepard.(Exclamo Dec)

-Que ha pasado?!.(Pregunto Grath)

-Venga conmigo.(Dec)

Haci los dos llegaron a la enfermería donde encontraron todo objeto al suelo y a Tiger al suelo. Y dos Geths luchando contra lo que era una especie de felino. Grath, cogió su arma y dejo inconsciente al animal. Ordeno que pusieran a la comandante en la cama y que descansara y que tuvieran enjaulado al animal.

-Que es lo que pudo suceder?!.(Pregunto Grath)

-Ha sido culpa mía, no note que ese animal se había escondido dentro de la comándate, por lo que se, es una bestia sagrada, se cree que se habían extinguido hace más de un 1 billón de milenios atrás. (Dec)

-Y que se sabe de ellos?(Grath)

-Se ve que provenían del planeta Tierra, eran llamados protectores para los humanos. Cada bestia sagrada tiene como misión proteger a un humano especialmente diferente a otros humanos y se dice que estos son muy poderosos, podrían hasta acabar con una gran unidad de Segadores.(Informo Dec)

-Y ahora aparece uno, haci de la nada?.(Pregunto Grath)

-Por lo que se ve, esta bestia sagrada, estaba dentro de la comandante por una especie de sueño eterno y no se pudo detectarle hasta ahora. El piensa que somos un peligro para la comandante y nos atacó. Esperemos que nada grave halla pasado con la comandante.(Dec)

-Bien, tengamos eso informado, por ahora vigilaremos a la bestia sagrada y mire si la comandante no le paso nada grave.(Ordeno Grath)

-Si señor.(Dec)

Y haci, la bestia sagrada dormía y Dec miro a la comandante, que por suerte no le paso nada.

Al rato la bestia se despertó y empezó a gruñir, y Grath se acerco a el.

-Donde esta Tiger, que le habéis hecho grrr.(Exclamo enfadado la bestia)

-Tranquilo, la comandante esta sana y salva en la cama de la enfermería, ahora mismo esta durmiendo. No le hemos hecho nada a ella, es amiga nuestra.(Aclaro Grath a la bestia)

-No se si fiarme de alguien que es un artificial.(Gruño la bestia)

-Si no me crees, ven conmigo a la enfermería, te libraremos y te dejare en la enfermería con la comandante.(Grath)

-Si me haces algún truco sucio, voy hacerte despedazar tus miembros artificiales .(Gruño de amenaza la bestia)

Grath ordenó que le soltaran y la bestia siguió al comandante hacia la enfermería y al llegar, vieron a Tiger despierta y a Dec que estaba con un informe. Tiger fue la primera en saludar.

-Hola comandante Grath y quien ese animal?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Hola comandante Shepard, sobre este animal ahí una larga explicación sobre ello.(Dijo Grath)

-Es que acaso no me recuerdas Tiger?.(Pregunto la bestia triste)

-No, lo siento.(Dijo Tiger)

La bestia se puso triste.

-Puede ser porque has estado dentro de ella en un sueño eterno, por ello no te debe conocer.( Explico Grath)

-Dentro de mí?.(Pregunto confusa Tiger)

-Haci es, ah estado en ti durante mucho tiempo, por lo que no se si notaste algún impulso muy anormal en ti, como gruñir o actuar como un animal?.(Pregunto Dec)

-Mmm, si alguna forma cuando algún Segador o Cerberus, hacia daño alguno de mis compañeros o mis amigos, me daban unas ganas de arrancarle todo como un animal.(Explico Tiger)

-Y por alguna ocasional recuerdas tu infancia o algo parecido?.(Pregunto Dec)

-No recuerdo mucho tuve milagro de saber mi nombre.(Dijo triste Tiger)

-Podría ser pérdida de memoria y recuerdes a esta bestia sagrada.(Dec)

-Bestia sagrada, eh escuchado de ellos, pero realmente existen?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Tienes uno ante ti, que es quien te va protegerte toda la vida.(Grath señalando a la bestia sagrada)

Dec estuvo explicando todo sobre la bestia sagrada a la comandante Shepard. Y al final Tiger acepto tener como protector a la bestia sagrada.

-Y dime como te llamas?.(Tiger)

-Me llamo Cortex y mi especie es de felinos tigres.(Explico Cortex)

-Es un gusto Cortex.(Dijo Tiger)

Haci ya arreglado el asunto, Cortex ahora sería el protector de la comandante Shepard. Y una vez más Tiger quedo dormida y a su lado acurrucado Cortex durmiendo con ella.

Los dos Geths dejaron que descansaran. Con la nave yendo hacia el planeta donde estaba Normady.

En la nave Normady, ya había anochecido y algunos hacia guardia nocturna y otros dormían o seguían trabajando.

Pero aun vendrán las sorpresa y las aventuras que les esperan a todos.

**[Continuara…]**

**Y Aquí tenemos el primer capítulo espero que os haya gustado, me eh vuelto muy adicta al juego y las historias de Mass Effect. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo '' 2 días y ahí peligro''. Nos vemos y cuídense.**


	2. 2 días y ahí peligro

**Hola a todos, ya estamos de vuelta con el capítulo 2, haci que sin más demora, empecemos **

**Mass Effect y sus personajes no son míos sino de Bioware, excepto los Oc's que son míos.**

**[Mass Effect 4 The Return]**

''**2 días y ahí peligro'' **

Ya la mañana había llegado en la nave Normady, los que había hecho el turno de noche se habían cambiado, Garrus, Tail y Ashley, se despertaron antes que los otros, iban hacia la enfermería a ver cómo estaba Liara. Entraron a la enfermería y Liara aun dormía.

-Parece que seguirá durmiendo un rato más.(Comento Tail)

-Al menos podrá descansar, la pobre ah sufrido mucho.(Suspiro triste Ashley)

-Pero ahora que salió, la ayudaremos a superarlo y también nosotros lo debemos hacerlo.(Garrus)

Salieron de la enfermería sin hacer ruido y dejaron descansar a la Asari. Cuando salieron empezaron hacer sus trabajos, Garrus fue a fuera ayudando a los que estaban afuera vigilando. Tail estaba con Ashley en la sala de comandos. Y a poco a poco los otros despertaron.

En la nave de los Geths, como eran artificiales no necesitaban descansar. Todos estaban haciendo su trabajo, el comandante en la sala de comandos con sus dos tenientes, hablando. Cuando aparece Dec y Cortex. Se veía que Cortex llevaba algo en la boca. Y eso lo noto el comandante.

-Hola Dec y Cortex, que llevas en la boca, no será.(Dijo Grath)

-Por lo que se ve, estaba hambriento y le arranco un brazo a un soldado, ahora juega con el.(Comento Dec mirando a Cortex)

-Tengo hambre, es normal que haya actuado haci, que suerte que vosotros no podéis comer, haci no sufriríais el dolor del hambre.(Se quejo Cortex)

-Por suerte tenemos comida, era para la comandante, te daremos algo de carne.(Dijo Grath)

Y haci Grath ordeno a un soldado que traiga carne para Cortex.

-Como esta la comandante?.(Pregunto Grath)

-Esta mejor, tiene un 75% de su cuerpo curado, por ahora lo único que ara falta seria la rehabilitación de las piernas. Y luego si la pierna derecha esta perfecto, pondremos el soporte de la pierna izquierda y podrá caminar, aun que le dolerá un rato al caminar.(Informo Dec)

-Bien, cuando se empezara la rehabilitación?.(Pregunto Grath)

-Luego de que haya comido, le aremos la rehabilitación.(Dijo Dec)

-Vale, por ahora que descanse y coma, yo voy a ver cuanto nos faltara para llegar al planeta. (Informo Grath)

Y haci el comandante se retiró y se fue a revisar a cuanto faltaría para llegar, mientras Dec y Cortex ya con carne en la boca, fueron a la enfermería a ver a la comandante. Los dos entraron a la enfermería donde la comandante ya se había despertado.

-Buenos días comandante Shepard, como habéis dormido?.(Pregunto Dec)

-Buenos días a los dos, estoy mejor, al menos el dolor ya no lo siento.(Dijo Tiger)

-Eso es bueno, hoy aremos tu rehabilitación de las piernas.(Informo Dec)

-Que bien, estoy harta de estar en la cama, quisiera estirar las piernas.(Se alegró Tiger)

-Pues luego de que halláis comido, aremos la rehabilitación, ahora voy a que os traigan la comida.(Y haci Dec salió de la enfermería)

-Me alegra que te encuentres mejor.(Dijo Cortex)

-Para acabar conmigo se necesitaría más que una gran explosión jejeje.(Río Tiger)

-Se ve que eres duro de roer.(Sonrió Cortex)

Estuvieron hablando y un Geth llevaba un poco de comida para la comandante. Haci comiendo tranquilamente con la compañía de su protector.

Mientras que en la nave Normady, justo en la enfermería, Liara se había despierto, estaba agotada, recuerda la charla con Tail y luego se desmayó. Miro a su alrededor y estaba en la enfermería. Se levantó y salió de ahí. Fue hacia la sala de comandos donde estaban, justo en ese momento, Tail, Ashley, Miranda y SID. Las chicas al ver a Liara, fueron abrazarla. Se alegraban de verla despierta.

-Nos alegra verte despierta Liara.(Comento feliz Ashley)

-Yo también me alegra de veros a todas.(Dijo Liara)

-No has tenido preocupados a todos Liara.(Dijo Miranda)

-Lo siento mucho, pero saber que Tiger murió yo.(Liara)

-Lo entendemos Liara, ahora más que nada necesitas descansar y siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo. No es fácil y lo sabemos, nosotros también nos ha dolido mucho que allá muerto, pero debemos ser fuertes.(Tail)

-Realmente gracias chicas.(Liara)

-No hay de que, siempre te ayudaremos y te apoyaremos.(Dijeron todas)

Haci hablaron un rato más y luego Liara comió algo. Y en ese momento apareció James de entrenar.

-Hey Liara, me alegra verte despierta.(James)

-Gracias James.(Liara)

Luego de ello Liara y Tail salieron a fuera a ver que como iban las cosas. Algunos cuantos de la tripulación había preparado las defensas contra la bestia por si le ocurría venir. Y se veía a Garrus ayudando con las armas. Las dos se acercaron al Turiano.

-Hola Garrus.(Saludaron las dos)

-Hola chicas, me alegra que este mejor Liara.(Garrus)

-Gracias Garrus, por tu preocupación.(Liara)

-Para algo están los amigos no?.(Sonrió Garrus)

Hablaron un rato cuando derrepente una especie de temblor en la tierra hizo que todos estuvieran alerta. Y se dio otro temblor.

-Esto no es normal, que veis de ahí arriba?!.(Pidió Garrus)

-Señor, vemos a una bestia acercándose y no creo que venga de visita.(Exclamo informando el soldado)

-Justo vino ahora. Dad la alarma, iros preparando todos, esa cosa no nos lo pondrá fácil.(Ordeno Garrus)

-Chicas vosotras iros a.(Garrus)

-Nos quedamos contigo y lucharemos.(Interrumpió Tail)

-Haci es y aun que no estemos de ánimos, debemos que acabar con esa bestia.(Liara con su arma lista)

Haci todos se prepararon contra la bestia. Que cuando la bestia vio a la tripulación dio un buen rugido que dejo a todos con las manos en las orejas. Cuando paro, miro muy enfadado a la tripulación.

-Es mi imaginación o nos ve como comida.(James)

-No es tu imaginación.(Dijo Ashley)

Haci atacaron a la bestia para que retrocediera, pero nada, parecía inmune. Y rompió las defensas y todos se dispersaron, algunos fueron hacia un lugar más alto y otros fueron a esconderse.

-Tenemos que llevárnoslo a otro lugar aquí, puede dañar la nave.(Miranda)

-Haci será, Tail, Liara y James vendréis conmigo, lo llevaremos a otro sitio y si tenemos suerte espero que salgamos con vida.(Garrus)

Dicho eso los cuatro fueron hacia la bestia llamándole la atención y lo consiguieron. Corrieron algún lugar para emboscarlo.

Mientras en la nave de los Geths, en la enfermería. Dec, Cortex, Grath y Tiger. Estaban haciendo la rehabilitación de Tiger. Pero no iba muy bien.

-Agh.(Se quejo Tiger al Caer)

-Estas bien comandante Shepard?.(Pregunto Grath)

-Debemos dejarlo hasta aquí.(Aclaro Dec)

-No, quiero seguir, esto no es nada.(Se levanto con dificultad Tiger)

-Pero si sigues puedes empeorar.(Cortex preocupado)

-No pienso parar, quiero seguir Dec.(Dijo seria Tiger)

-Bien como dese comandante solo cuidado.(Dec)

Haci Tiger intento caminar otra vez, con cada paso era un dolor insoportable, como caer de un edificio de 30 pisos. Pero no cayo como antes, esta vez se mantenía de pie, respiraba con dificultada pero luego consigo respirar mejor y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la otra punta de la sala. Lo había conseguido aunque difícil había sido. Luego de descansar un rato, volvió a intentarlo y empezó a caminar mejor pero la pierna izquierda le dolía demasiado y se cayo otra vez, se apoyo con la pierna derecha. Grath y Cortex la ayudaron a levantarse. La pusieron en la cama y Dec le reviso la pierna izquierda.

-Me lo temía, la pierna izquierda no está aun recuperada, la derecha esta perfecta, pero con la izquierda deberás llevar el apoyo para la pierna.(Dec)

-Sera mejor que se lo pongas Dec, no queremos que la comandante Shepard este en la cama todo el tiempo.(Grath)

-Si será mejor eso que no estar en la cama.(Tiger)

-Bien por ahora descansa comandante más tarde le pondremos, por ahora descanse.(Haci Dec se retiró de la enfermería)

-Yo voy a ver cómo va todo, descansa comandante Shepard.(Y Grath se retiró de la enfermería)

Solo quedaba Cortex y Tiger, decidieron descansar un rato los dos. Al rato los dos se despertaron y Dec justamente entro en la enfermería con dos Geths con lo que sería la mecánica para la pierna. Tiger se sentó en el bordillo de la cama para que le pusieran la mecánica de la pierna y una vez hecho se levantó perdió un poco el equilibrio peor luego se recuperó. Intento caminar y ya no le dolía casi nada en la pierna izquierda, al tener la mecánica le ayudaba a tener menos dolores en la pierna. Haci dando pruebas, como saltar y dar patadas. Todo iba bien, el dolor no afectaba demasiado y con la ayuda de la mecanización Tiger podría caminar si problemas hasta estar recuperada del todo. Grath le guio a enseñar todo la nave.

Con Garrus, Liara, Tail y James. Corrían con todo, detrás suyo estaba la bestia enfadada. Esquivaba y saltaban lugares para escapar de la bestia y emboscarle. Al final encontraron un lugar donde poder hacer la emboscada y dejarle inmovilizado. Se separaron en dos grupos. Garrus y Tail irán por la derecha y Liara y James por la izquierda. La bestia apto por ir a por Garrus y Tail.

Garrus y Tail corrieron rápido, rodeando el agujero grande que había mientras en el otro lado estaban James y Liara, haciendo algo para hacer caer a la bestia. Cuando Garrus y Tail llegaron a Liara y James, saltaron. James y Liara con una cuerda hicieron tropezar a la bestia y al caer, cayo de cabeza al suelo. Garrus y James tan rápido como pudieron empujaron hacia el agujero. Tail y Liara atacaban con las pistolas a la bestia. Y al final lo consiguieron hacerlo caer al agujero era un poco profundo lo suficiente para retenerlo durante un buen tiempo.

Luego volvieron hacia la nave, avisaron a todos de que estaba la bestia atrapada. Haci que andando hacia la nave, al encontrarse con el resto empezaron a reforzar otra vez las defensas y a investigar sobre la bestia.

En la nave Geths, Tiger había acabado de ver toda la nave y se la había memorizado del todo. Justo ahora entrenaba en la sala de entrenamiento. Luchaba contra algunos Geths eso si sin matarlos o romperlos. Una vez acabo su entrenamiento se sentía muy bien después de calentar. Unos Geths le indicaron un lugar donde había el arsenal de arma.

-Guau, ahí un montón de armas aquí y son de las buenas.(Tiger)

-Haci es comandante Shepard, aquí tenemos todo tipo de armas que pueda usarse.(Explico Geth)

-Y puede quedarse con las que quiera.(Dijo otro Geth)

-Vaya, gracias.(Tiger)

Haci Tiger cogió las armas que le iban bien para luchar. Una subfusil, un francotirador, una escopeta, una pistola y un fusil. Y Con los Geths fueron a una pared colgada una armadura.

-Bonita armadura.(Comento Tiger)

-Y suya comandante Shepard.(Dijo el Geth)

-Enserio.(Exclamo Tiger)

-Si haci es, esta armadura esta hecha para usted, tiene una resistencia de las armaduras de las naves segadores, tiene un escudo, las botas le ayudan a ir mas rápido y dar saltos mas altos, los guantes tiene unos cuchillos que pueden dañar de a cuerpo a cuerpo y también las armaduras y lleva un hilo de hierro para poder llegar más lejos.(Explico el Geth)

-Vaya y es mía la armadura.(Dijo Tiger)

-100% es suya comandante Shepard, por ahora mejor será ir con el comandante Grath.(Dijo un Geth)

Haci dicho eso fueron hacia la sala de comandos donde estaban Cortex, Dec y Grath. Al llegar hablaron sobre algunas estrategias para ayudar a Normady y su tripulación.

El día acabo, llego la noche. Para los Normady estuvieron atentos en todo momento. Para algunos estuvieron despiertos ayudando y otros fueron a descansar. Liara fue al camarote de Shepard y se tumbó en la cama cerro los ojos.

Justo en ese momento Tiger iba a una habitación diferente para dormir cómoda. Cortex tenía su mini cama para dormir y se durmió, mientras Tiger miro al techo y suspiro. Y Se quitó la mecanización y se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos para dormir y descansar.

_En los sueños de Liara._

_Liara estaba de pie, en su alrededor había árboles. Parecía tan tranquilo pero algo interrumpió y fue un sujeto que se encontraba delante de Liara._

_-Quién eres?.(Pregunto Liara)_

_-Si quieres saber, sígueme.(Haci el sujeto camino adentro de los arboles)_

_Liara le siguió hasta lo que parecía la Tierra, justo en Londres donde hubo finalizada la guerra. El sujeto estaba encima de un montón de escombros._

_-Dime porque me has traído aquí.(Liara)_

_-Si quieres saber la verdad, tendrás que seguirme.(Explico el sujeto)_

_Haci Liara le siguió hasta que se transportaron dentro de la Ciudadela [para los que han visto el final de Mass Effect 3 lo entenderán]_

_-Que es este lugar?.(Pregunto Liara)_

_-Este lugar es donde la comandante Shepard y el Almirante Anderson acabaron con los Segadores y con el hombre ilusorio.(Explico el sujeto)_

_-Como, este lugar fue donde Shepard murió y el Almirante Anderson también.(Dijo Liara con un tono triste)_

_-Podría decirse haci, pero lo que veras ahora sería lo que vivió la comandante Shepard.(Dicho eso el sujeto y Liara vieron lo que ocurrió en ese momento)_

_Luego de ver que Shepard estaba en otro sitio y Liara y el sujeto también estaba ahí mirando todo lo sucedió. Y al ver que Shepard ignoraba toda amenaza del Crisol, se había dirigido a destruir el sector para acabar con los Segadores y cuando estaba a punto de explotar todo, había vuelto a la ciudad de Londres en ruina. Liara estaba sin palabras de ver eso._

_-Sin palabras verdad, se sacrificio para que esto no siguiera más y hacer desaparecer todo los Segadores.(Sujeto)_

_Liara no decía nada._

_-Pero sabes lo curioso es que si se sacrificio pero murió de verdad?(Sujeto)_

_Liara iba hablar pero el sujeto siguió hablando._

_-Lo interesante es que, si en verdad hubiera muerto no se habría encontrado ya el cuerpo, porque desaparecer no puede ser, solo si sigue viva.(Aclaro el sujeto)_

_-Que quieres decir?.(Pregunto Liara)_

_-Te puedo guiarte a ello mira.(Señalo el sujeto al ver una especie de luz)_

_En los sueños de Tiger._

_Tiger se levantaba del suelo, le dolía todo, miro a su alrededor al ver a Londres en ruinas. _

_-Dónde estoy?.(Se preguntó Tiger)_

_-Si quieres saberlo deberás seguirme.(Dijo un sujeto)_

_-Quién eres?.(Pregunto Tiger)_

_-Si quieres saber tendrás que seguirme para descubrirlo.(Aclaro el sujeto)_

_Dicho eso Tiger siguió al sujeto, llegaron hacia lo que era el campamento en donde estuvo por última vez Tiger._

_-Este sitio, lo conozco aquí fue en donde me._

_-Te despediste de Liara.(Finalizo el sujeto)_

_Tiger le miro muy seria._

_-Pero deberías ver esto.(Dicho eso Vieron como luego de que Tiger se fue con James y Garrus al campo de batalla, se ve a Liara)_

_Liara estaba mirando el lugar donde luchaban. Estaba con las manos juntas y tenía mirada preocupada._

_Cuando derrepente aparece Tail para informar que deben irse con la nave Normady y sin más se fueron. Y ahí acabo lo que sería el video o algo haci._

_-Y eso es todo.(Dijo el sujeto)_

_-Liara estaba preocupada en ese momento cuando me había ido, debí saber que no estaría bien y ahora tendrá un estado peor.(Dijo Tiger apretando los puños)_

_-Ahí algo que te va sorprender mira.(Dijo el sujeto señalando una especie de luz)_

_La luz cegó a Tiger y a la vez a Liara y cuando abrieron los ojos. Vieron a los dos sujetos y luego se quedaron sorprendidas a la vez al ver quien era el que estaba detrás del sujeto._

_-Tiger/Liara.(Gritaron las dos a la vez)_

_Pero antes de poder seguir los dos sujeto los pararon con la mano. _

_-Quisiste saber mi identidad y aquí lo tienes.(Dijeron la vez los dos sujetos)_

_Y los dos sujetos se quitaron las capuchas y Tiger y Liara se sorprendido. Eran ellos pero diferentes. El que iba con Liara era casi idéntico a Tiger pero llevaba cola y orejas de tigre y tenía un ojo azul y el otro marrón y tenía una cicatriz en el ojo y otro en la barbilla y su cabello era más oscuro que el de Tiger y las puntas del cabello era amarillos. El que iba con Tiger era idéntico a Liara pero el color de su piel era más oscuro y sus ojos azul más claro y tenía una cicatriz justo en la mejilla izquierda._

_Los dos sujetos idénticos a ellas, se alejaron de cada una para dejar que las dos se acercaran entre ellas._

_Tiger corrió hacia Liara y Liara lo mismo. Se abrazaron y no se quisieron separarse._

_-Dios Liara, te extrañado.(Tiger)_

_-Tiger yo también te extraño, nada es lo mismo sin ti.(Liara llorando)_

_Se separan un poco y Tiger le quita las lágrimas y junta sus frentes._

_-Ya lo se, pero no hubo alternativa, tuvo que suceder, lo siento por dejarte sola a ti y al resto.( Tiger acariciando la mejilla de Liara)_

_En ello las dos casi idénticas de ellas lo miraban todo, pero tuvieron que interrumpir el momento._

_-Lo siento si interrumpo el momento, pero si estáis aquí las dos es porque algo se va acercarse y es algo muy malo.(Comento la otra Tiger)_

_-La paz que por fin lograste comandante, va acabar.(Dijo la otra Liara)_

_-Como que la paz se va acabar.(Tiger)_

_-Haci es, un mal va sugerir y vosotros sois la esperanza de que ese mal no arruine la paz, luego de la guerra con los Segadores.(La otra Liara)_

_-No lo permitiremos.(Exclamo Tiger)_

_-Todos lucharemos para detener ese mal.(Liara)_

_-Y lo sabemos sois los únicos seres que se han visto que han luchado por todo para que reine la paz en toda la galaxia.(Aclaro la otra Tiger)_

_-Es tiempo de que os despertéis y sepan que se acerca algo y no será agradable, sois la esperanza de esta galaxia.(Dijo la otra Liara)_

_-Esperad, quiero saber porque os parecéis a nosotras quienes sois de verdad.(Tiger)_

_-Quienes somos, somos vuestros antepasados.(Aclaro el otro Tiger)_

_-Nuestro ante pasados, pero es imposible.(Exclamo Liara)_

_-No todo es imposible, cuando se trata de amor, y vosotras lo sabéis bien.(Dijo la otra Liara)_

_-Exacto, al igual que vosotras, nosotros nos conocimos en una misión en que la salve, siempre eres la princesa en apuros.(Dijo la otra Tiger)_

_-Vaya, es idéntico a cuando nos conocimos yo y Liara.(Dijo Tiger)_

_-Por curiosidad como os llamáis, sé que os parecéis a nosotras pero vuestro nombres no son los mismo verdad.(Dijo Liara)_

_-Haci es Liara, nuestros nombre no se parecen, el mío es Eneia Estrei.(Dijo Eneia)_

_-El mío se parece a la de la comandante. El mío es Tiger Tigresk.(Dijo Tigresk)_

_-En nombre si os parecéis, el apellido ya no.(Aclaro Eneia)_

_-Vaya, antes de mí ya había alguien con el mismo nombre que yo y porque no se te recuerda tu nombre?.(Pregunto Tiger)_

_-Porque, se decidió borrar toda existencia de mí y encima los mismo humanos me dejaron abandonada en el espacio, y les salve el culo de una invasión y de una guerra entre ellos.(Dijo Tigresk)_

_-Eras un héroe, pero nunca mencionado eso eres no?.(Liara)_

_-Haci es, Tiger aun diferente que el resto, ayudo a los suyos y salvo a toda vida humana de una invasión. Yo estuve con ella, pero me tuve que camuflar para que no me reconociera que era una Asari.(Informo Eneia)_

_-Por suerte, nadie la reconoció y fue fácil las cosas, pero luego decidieron eliminar cualquier dato de mí en la Tierra, por ello en una misión me abandonaron en el espacio, tuve suerte de que Eneia estuviera cerca, me rescato y me fui a vivir en Thessia con ella. Ahí vivimos en tranquilidad y tuvimos una familia. Y estuvimos tranquilas. Hasta que la muerte me tuvo que separarme de Eneia. Ya que un humano corriente puede vivir máximo 100 años pero una Asari vive mas de 1000 años, yo pude vivir mas de 600 años, por ser mitad humano y mitad animal. (Informo Tigresk)_

_-Vaya, no sabía nada y ahora me quedo sorprendida.(Tiger)_

_-Todos se sorprenden ante esta historia pero ahora estamos juntas.(Eneia)_

_-Sí, pero lo malo de un humano vive poco y es verdad una Asari podemos vivir mucho más.(Liara)_

_-Pero tienes la lotería Liara, Tiger no es simplemente humana, sino que también es semi bestia sagrada y por lo que se ve llevas sangre de Tigresk en tus venas.(Aclaro Tigresk)_

_-Espera semi bestia sagrada, no te referirás a como Cortex, verdad y también sangre Tigresk, me estás diciendo que eres mi tatarabuela o algo haci?.(Dijo Tiger)_

_-Haci es, tu y Cortex y otros escasos sois los únicos que quedan en esta galaxia como bestias sagradas. Pero la suerte de ser semi bestia sagrada es que, vives 1000 años, al igual que una Asari.(Informo Eneia)_

_-Increíble.(Dijo Tiger)_

_-Ya te lo digo jejeje.(Dijo feliz Tigresk)_

_-Ojala fuera haci, pero Tiger ella está muerta, esto solo es un sueño.(Dijo triste Liara)_

_Las tres notaron eso y se miraron entre si._

_-No puedes contarle aun, que sea una sorpresa.(Le susurro Tigresk a Tiger)_

_-Pero me duele verla haci, ella es mi amor.(Tiger)_

_-Ya pero deberás aguantar un poco más, luego de todo después de este sueño lo veras.(Finalizo Eneia)_

_-Si tienes razón, pero almenos que este bien.(Tiger)_

_Los dos asistieron. Y se acercaron a Liara_

_-Sueño o ilusión, debes saber que es la verdadera, fue traída aquí aposta. Para que se vieran y te digo yo que la veras más frecuente en los sueños. Por qué pensamos unir tu sueño con su alma para que estéis juntas.(Informo Tigresk)_

_-Aunque este lejos mi alma estará contigo y mi amor por ti nunca se apagara.(Tiger dándole un beso a Liara)_

_Liara recibió el beso y le devolvió el beso._

_-Ojala estuvieras conmigo en la vida real.(Liara triste)_

_-Pueda que ahora no, pero muchas cosas pueden que sucedan, te recuerdas cuando exploto el Normady SR-1 y que volví entre los muertos, pueda que vuelva y puede que no, pero algún día nos volveremos a ver. Y percibo que será pronto.(Finalizo Tiger)_

_-Ya es hora, nos volveremos a ver Tiger y Liara. Por ahora esto es todo. Adiós.(Dijeron las dos)_

_Y fin del sueño_

Las dos a la vez se levantaron y respiraban agitadas. Con Liara.

-Tiger, dios era tan real este sueño, pero si es verdad la amenaza y si Tiger va volver, por ahora debo estar tranquila y dormir.(Pensó Liara y volvió a dormir un rato mas)

Con Tiger.

-Arg dios que sueño, pero fue real, ese aviso y Liara, ahí dios y también tuve una tatarabuela con cola y orejas de tigre y nadie sabe quien es. Por ahora debo ir a ver como va todo en la sala de comandos.(Haci Tiger se puso la mecanización)

Y se fue con silencio de la habitación para no despertar a Cortex. Y llego a la sala de comandos y vio a Grath.

-Buenas Grath.(Dijo Tiger con un bostezo)

-Buenas comandante Shepard.(Saludo Grath)

-Como va por aquí, cuanto crees que tardemos en llegar?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Nos faltan unas 5 horas para llegar. Y ayudaremos a la tripulación y su nave.(Informo Grath)

-Bien unas buenas noticias, por ahora será bueno tener ya todo listo para cuando lleguemos.(Tiger)

-Si comandante.(Grath)

Haci estuvieron una hora preparando todo y ya estuvo listo todo. Cortex se recién levantado y se dirigió con el resto. Luego de hablar un buen rato y que Tiger y Cortez habían comido. Ya habían pasado una hora más y solo faltaría tres horas para llegar.

-Si ahí tantas de esas bestias experimentadas por los Segadores o Cerberus, serán poderosos y por ello deberemos ir con cuidado y usar nuestras armamento pesado, entendieron y si tenemos suerte, podremos despejar el lugar.(Explico Tiger)

-Puedo decir una cosa comandante Shepard.(Dijo Dec)

-Cuál?.(Tiger)

-Sí, podríamos ser capaces de capturar alguna de las bestias para saber cómo son y si somos capaces de encontrar la manera de tenerlos bajo control seria de ayuda, en algún futuro.(Dec)

-Es una buena idea, podemos capturar alguna, pero si van a usar fuerza bruta se elimina de inmediato no queremos coger riesgo y que pase algo malo.(Tiger)

-Bien, y ahora comandante Shepard informamos la formación de como ira al ayudar a la Normady y su tripulación.(Grath)

Haci Grath estuvo explicando sobre la formación y donde estar en el momento y localizar la Normady.

Mientras en el Normady. Estaban teniendo un par de problemas.

-Que ahí mas de esa cosa!.(Exclamo James)

-Por lo que se ve si, y se ve que al que habíamos emboscado era el líder o alguien importante para ellos y ahora están enfadados.(Tail)

-Justo que nos pudimos librar de uno, vienen mas, cuantos ahí de esas bestias?!.(Dijo Ashley preocupada)

-Por ahora estad tranquilos, hoy deberían llegar la nave de Geths y ayudarnos.(Informo Garrus)

-Eso espero, porque como esa montón de chatarra no llegue. Me los pienso cargármelos.(Aviso Miranda)

-Guau eso lo quisiera verlo.(Dijo James)

-Ya, por ahora seamos pacientes y estemos preparados.(Garrus)

-Si.(Dijeron Todos)

Y todos estuvieron listos contra las bestias.

Había pasado 2 horas y solo faltaba 1 hora para llegar. Tiger ya se ponía la armadura, preparada con las armas y lista para todo.

-Ya falta poco para llegar, esperad un poco mas chicos.(Pensó Tiger)

Y haci la nave de los Geths estaban listos y la Normady igual. Pero derrepente en la Normady empezó aparece unas cuantas bestias. Y todos salieron de la nave atacando y defendiéndose de las bestias.

Y la nave Geths empezó a entrar en el planeta y ahí empezarían las cosas.

**[Continuara…]**

**Y aquí acabamos uf, me tarde pero aquí lo tengo espero que os guste y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ''El encuentro''. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	3. 3 Un encuentro

**Hola a todos, estamos de vuelta con el capítulo 3. Aquí empieza la acción.**

**Mass Effect y sus personajes no son míos sino de Bioware, excepto los Oc's que son míos.**

**[Mass Effect 4 Return**

**]**

''**El encuentro''**

La tripulación Normady, estaban con problemas y muchos. Tenía a un montón de bestias que les atacaban, no habido ningún muerto solo heridos, pero si seguía haci acabaran muy pronto muertos.

Garrus, James, Tail y Ashley, estaban disparando y defendiéndose contra esas bestias.

Liara y Miranda ayudaban a los heridos a esconderse.

-Maldita sea, si no llegan los refuerzos estamos muertos.(Exclamo James)

-Tenemos que aguantar hasta que lleguen los Geths.(Ashley)

-Y sino llegan estamos fritos.(James)

-Calla, ya vendrán.(Ashley)

-Por espíritus.(Se quejó Garrus)

-Queréis callar y disparad más.(Enfadada Tail)

Con Liara y Miranda.

-Tenemos que curarles las heridas.(Dijo un soldado)

-Tranquilo, está todo bien, solo tiene algunos rasguños.(Liara)

-Espero que lleguen ya esos refuerzos, sino serán montón de chatarra.(Miranda)

-Eso esperamos todos.(Liara intentando calmar a Miranda)

-Ese sueño se hará realidad o simplemente será un simple sueño, Tiger….(Pensó Liara)

Justo en el cielo había la nave de los Geths, sobrevolando por la zona dirigiéndose el lugar. No tardaron en encontrar la zona donde la tripulación Normady estaba luchando contra las bestias.

-Esto se puso peor de lo que me imagine.(Dijo seria Tiger)

-Sera mejor que usemos nuestro armamento pesado.(Informo Grath)

-No, eso no, primero despejaremos y aremos que la tripulación este fuera de la zona y podremos dispárales, por ello necesitare a 3 pelotones conmigo, uno será guiado por ti Grath otro por el teniente Fr-C y el otro por mi.(Tiger)

-Si comandante.(Dijeron todos)

-Muy bien todos a la lanzadera ya, Cortex tu te vienes conmigo.(Tiger)

Y dicho eso todos fueron a la lanzadera y se abrió la puerta . Tiger se puso el casco para que no se le reconociera.

-Es muy alto, podrá soportar el mecanismo?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Tiene un 100% de soportar esta altura.(Grath)

-Vale, mi pelotón será el último en lanzarse, pelotón Grath listo ahora!.(Grito Tiger y saltaron el pelotón de Grath y aterrizaron justo en el centro de la zona donde habían captado la atención de las bestias)Bien pelotón Fr-C ahora!.(Grito otra vez Tiger)

Y justo el pelotón del teniente de Fr-C cayó en unas montañas.

-Bien estáis listos para un poco de acción.)Tiger)

-Si comandante.(Dijeron su pelotón)

En el pelotón de Grath eran 40, el pelotón del teniente Fr-C eran 30 y en el de Tiger eran 50.

Tiger junto con Cortes y su pelotón cayeron justo en otra montaña.

-Aquí Comandante Shepard, como vais comandante Grath.(Dijo Tiger por el comunicador)

-_Bien, hemos atraído la atención de la bestias, pero necesitamos apoyo de arriba.(Grath por el comunicador)_

-Bien aviso al teniente Fr-C que de apoyo, yo ayudare con los que estén heridos y los retiraremos en una zona segura.(Tiger)

-_Entendido Comandante.(Grath)_

-Aquí comandante Shepard, Teniente Fr-C necesito apoyo al comandante Grath yo ayudare a los heridos y que se refugien.(Tiger en el comunicador)

-_Recibido Comandante.(Fr-C)_

-Bien, pelotón conmigo, vamos ayudar a los heridos y a refugiarlos, y solo llamadme Comandante, para que no se levante sospechas entendieron.(Tiger)

-Si Comandante.(Dijeron todos)

-Bien vamos.(Ordeno Tiger)

Haci el pelotón de Grath distraía a las bestias y con apoyo de arriba de una montaña el pelotón del teniente Fr-C. Mientras Tiger con su pelotón ayudaran a los heridos. Cuando Tiger y su pelotón bajaron rápidamente de la montaña, ya estaban levantando a los que no podían y se los llevaron a un lugar seguro, justo en donde estaban Liara y Miranda.

Cuando llegaron los dejaron ahí.

-Los que sean especialista en medicina os quiero aquí y atended a los heridos.(Ordeno Tiger)

-Si Comandante.(Dijeron los especialistas en medicina)

-El resto conmigo, el pelotón del comandante Grath no aguantara por mucho tiempo, es hora de ir a por la acción.(Tiger)

-Espera Comandante.(Dijo Liara)

Y Tiger se giro al ver quien le hablaba y al saber quien era, tuvo que volver en si.

-Pasa algo?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Voy contigo ayudarles.(Liara)

-Lo siento, pero no es seguro de que vayas, es muy peligroso, esas bestias no son lo que os creéis. Son peligrosos, nosotros nos encargaremos.(Aviso Tiger)

-Aun haci iremos.(Miranda)

Tiger las miro las dos y suspiro.

-Vale, pero no os pongáis en peligro entendieron.(Tiger)

-Si Comandante.(Dijeron las dos)

Haci fueron ayudar a Grath y a su pelotón con las bestias. Al estar fuera del escondite Tiger con un brazo los paro.

-Qué pasa?.(Pregunto Miranda)

-Esto es raro. Teniente Fr-C, aquí el Comandante, dime ves algo raro desde ahí arriba.(Dijo Tiger por el comunicador)

-_Si Comandante, falta una bestia no sé dónde está, se debió esconderse, espere está detrás de la vegetación. Detrás suya Comandante cuidado!.(Alerto el teniente Fr-C)_

-Entendido, unos de los tuyo que nos guarden las espaldas, nosotros intentaremos acabar con él.(Finalizo en el comunicador)

-Tened cuidado ahí una bestia escondida detrás nuestra no hagáis un paso en falso o nos asaltara, seguidme.(Ordeno Tiger)

Y todos le siguieron, dio señal a algunos que se alejaran por los lados.

-Cortex conmigo, vosotras dos iros por los lados.(Ordeno Tiger)

-Que hará usted Comandante?.(Pregunto Liara)

-Atraeré a la bestia y vosotros más el apoyo de arriba acabaremos con él y si no se pone a nosotros, vamos a dejarle con vida para examinarle.(Tiger)

-Usted solo, contra el, eso de locos.(Miranda)

-Puede que sea haci, pero soy el único al que le importa sobrevivir y luchar, ya que junto con Cortex seremos los señuelos, vosotras iros ya es una orden.(Tiger)

Haci las dos fueron un lado con algunos Geths, Tiger y Cortex estaban listos. Tiger cogió el francotirador y apunto en la vegetación y vio a la bestia preparado y disparo y justo le dio en la oreja. La bestia enfadada salió de su escondite y dio una embestida a Tiger y Cortex. Pero Tiger y Cortex lo esquivaron fácilmente y Tiger cambio de arma al del fusil y se la puso en la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha uso el gancho y lo clavo en la piel del animal y salto arriba y disparo desde el aire. La bestia dio un gruñido y intentó quitarse a Tiger de encima y lo consiguió lo mando hacia al suelo, Cortex aprovecho la distracción y le mordió una pata. Y la bestia se quitó a Cortex de la pata y gruño enfadado. Tiger ya estaba de pie, uso las dos manos y apretando bien los puños empezó armar un buen poder de biotic alrededor suyo. Y estiro los brazos hacia adelante y todo el biotic acumulado fue expulsado a una rapidez que hizo que la bestia cayera al suelo para atrás.

-Disparen ahora!.(Ordeno Tiger)

Y todos dispararon a la bestia y al final no se movió. Liara y Miranda comprobaron si estaba muerto y derrepente la bestia se levantó apunto de cogerlas con sus colmillos, pero alguien se adelantó y una mano cogió la parte de arriba de la boca y la otra mano la parte de debajo de la boca. Y quien tenia inmovilizado a la bestia era Tiger.

-Estáis bien las dos?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Si.(Dijeron las dos)

-Bien, apartaros yo y Cortex nos encargaremos de este animal.(Tiger)

Haci retrocedieron las dos para dejar el trabajo a Tiger y Cortex.

-Listo Cortex.(Tiger)

-Listo Comandante.(Cortex)

Haci Tiger mientras aguantaba, Cortex se preparaba, la tierra a su alrededor empezó a temblar y sus ojos de amarillo volvieron azul, uso mucho biotic y Tiger se quitó del medio y uso un poco de biotic para alejarse. Y ahí Cortex todo el biotic fue como una gran bala a toda velocidad y cuando le dio en toda la boca a la bestia la dejo muerta y esta vez de verdad.

-Bien esta muerto, vamos ayudar al comandante Grath.(Tiger)

-Comandante, quiero saber cómo uso biotic si usted es.(Miranda)

-No soy un Geth, soy un orgánico como vosotras.(Aclaro Tiger)

-Y de que especie eres?.(Pregunto Liara)

-Mejor lo hablamos luego si queréis, pero ahora tenemos que ir ayudar al resto de Geths.(Tiger)

Y Tiger ordeno que Liara y Miranda fueran hacia arriba con unos cuantos Geths para ayudar en apoyo de arriba. Mientras que Tiger, Cortex y el resto de Geths irán a ayudar por abajo al comandante Grath y a su pelotón.

-Esperad, preparad armas, apuntad y fuego.(Ordeno Tiger)

Y todos dispararon a las bestias sin dar a los suyos. Y ya trajeron la atención algunos cuantos.

-Vale, dispersaos con grupos y atacad, y no os intenten mataros entendieron.(Tiger)

-Si Comandante.(Dijeron Todos)

Y haci todos se separaron para la mala suerte dos bestias separaron a Tiger y Cortex. Aun haci lucharon.

Cortex no podría luchar de un tamaño como ese y empezó a utilizar sus poderes una de ellas era transformarse en una especie de tigre más grande y con mucho más colmillo. Y Ahí dio lucha con la bestia.

Mientras que con Tiger, esquivaba y disparaba a la bestia con bastante facilidad. Pero no se dio cuenta de que la cola le agarro justamente la pierna izquierda y con la cola le golpeo al suelo, luego a la pared y otra vez al suelo y eso lo repitió unas cuantas veces. Pero Tiger no se rendiría fácilmente y con un poco de biotic le dio justo en el ojo y le soltó. Tiger aterrizo bien y uso el comunicador.

-Dec, quiero las armas pesadas listas ahora mismo, mientras yo daré distracción a todas las bestias y me las llevare a una zona donde no haya nada.(Tiger por el comunicador)

-_Entendido Comandante Shepard.(Dec)_

-Aquí la Comandante, comandante Grath quiero que os retiréis a lo más alto de las montañas ahora mismo y llevaos con vosotros a mi pelotón y a Cortex y también a Miranda y Liara.(Tiger)

-_Entendido Comandante, no hagáis alguna locura que lleve vuestra muerte comandante.(Finalizo Grath)_

-Soy duro de roer como para morir.(Tiger)

Dicho al finalizar la comunicador, cogió la escopeta y cuando la bestia tenía la boca abierta y justo al ataque. Disparo y la bestia cayó al suelo muerto. Vio que el resto se retiraban a lo alto con el pelotón del teniente Fr-C. Haci uso unas cuantas granadas para llamar la atención de las bestias que quedaban.

-Aquí estoy bestias. Si me queréis venid a por mi.(Aclaro Tiger)

Y las bestias respondieron y corrieron a por Tiger. Pero Tiger salto encima de la cabeza de uno y salto a otro y otro, hasta llegar al suelo y pasar ante todos ellos y correr, hasta una zona donde no estuviera nadie.

Los otros veían todo de esa altura. Miranda y Liara estaban preocupadas.

-Estará bien?.(Pregunto Liara)

-La Comandante es duro de roer, haci que no creo que una manada de bestias puedan con ella.(Dijo Grath)

-Desde cuando está en su tripulación Comandante Grath?.(Pregunto Miranda)

-Desde hace poco, pero es de mucha confianza nos salvó la vida hace un tiempo atrás y luego se unió a nuestra nave.(Informo Grath)

Las dudas quedaban aun en Miranda y Liara.

Volvamos con Tiger, estaba saltando y esquivando los ataques de las bestias y llego justo en una zona donde no estaba nadie. Uso el comunicador.

-Dec me tienes localizada.(Pregunto Tiger)

-_Si Comandante, os veo con las bestias, ya tenemos listos las armas cuando usted quiera.(Dec)_

_-_Bien, usad las naves para darles eso si dejad a uno vivo, ese le dejare inconsciente.(Informo Tiger)

-_Recibido Comandante.(Dec)_

Y se finalizó la comunicación, dos naves pequeñas aparecieron, salieron Geths en ella y con armas enormes. Apuntaron a las bestias. Esperaron y dispararon.

Tiger se alejó lo más que pudo atrayendo a una bestia consigo. Cuando intentó esquivar el ataque, sintió un dolor en la pierna izquierda y el ataque lo recibió en pleno en el estómago. Dejándole tirada al suelo.

-_Comandante está bien?!.(Preocupado Dec)_

-Arg, la mecanización se dañó, me duele la pierna.(Tiger quejándose de dolor)

-_Entendido vamos a sacarla de ahí.(Dec)_

-No se acerquen, ya me encargo yo, y no quiero un pero entendiste, es una orden que nadie se mueva de su lugar y disparad al resto de bestias.(Ordeno Tiger)

-_Entendido Comandante, no muera.(Y se cortó la comunicación)_

Tiger se levantó con dolor, justo en el estómago tenía tres heridas provocadas de la bestia, pero aun haci miro a la bestia y corrió hacia el, esquivo el zarpazo que le iba a dar y con su mano izquierda con la onmiherramienta le hace una buena herida en todo el hombro izquierdo. Y con la derecha usa lo que seria el guante con garras y le da en la espalda. Y luego la bestia le asalta encima pero antes de que eso suceda, Tiger usa una gran cantidad de biotic y da una gran pulso y deja inconsciente a la bestia.

Se agacho un poco a recuperar el aire y se levanta al ver que ya estaba todas las bestias acabadas.

-Dec , diles al resto que vengan y podrías venir, no creo que aguante más.(Informo por el comunicador)

-_Entendido Comandante, iremos lo más rápido que podremos.(Dec)_

Tiger se sentó y se recostó en la pared dando un suspiro. Vio que el resto ya llegaban y unos cuantos Geths ayudaron a Tiger a levantarse y llevarla a la nave Normady.

Al llegar, dejaron a Tiger tumbada para que descansar y Dec y algunos Geths médicos la examinaron y se quitó la armadura solo de cintura al cuello. No era muy buena idea que descubriera quien era. Al rato de venderla se puso una camisa con capucha haci que se quitó el casco sin que nadie se fijara y se puso una coleta para que no vieran su pelo y se puso la capucha para que no le vieran el rostro y luego se puso el protector del brazo izquierdo. Se quitó la armadura de cintura para abajo y examinaron la pierna izquierda y la mecanización.

-Se ve que al luchar con las bestia sufrió daños, tendremos que reforzarla, solo estaremos una hora con arreglarlo y podrás volver a caminar.(Informo Dec)

-Una hora no me ara daño.(Suspiro Tiger)

Y justo en el momento en que iban a quitarle la mecanización aparecen Garrus, Miranda, Ashley, James, Joker, SID, Liara y Tail. Y sin darse cuenta al intentar quitarle la mecanización, le empezó a doler la pierna.

-Ah, que dolor, ten cuidado Dec, o la próxima vez me vas a dejarme sin pierna.(Se quejó Tiger)

-Lo siento Comandante, fue un descuido.(Dec)

-Ahí, bueno almenos poder descansar una hora entera.(Suspiro Tiger)

-Estará bien?.(Pregunto Tail)

-La Comandante estará bien solo necesitara descansar una hora y luego le volveremos a poner la mecanización ya que se estropeo en la batalla con las bestias.(Informo Dec)

-Bien, nos alegra que se recupere.(Dijo Garrus)

-Por ahora me retiro, por favor Comandante no haga ningún movimiento brusco mientras descansa.(Dec)

-Si doctor.(Tiger)

Haci Dec se retiró para arreglar la mecanización. Con Tiger y los chicos. Tiger ahora mismo deseaba que la tierra se la tragase, no estaba lista para hablar con todos sus amigos.

-Gracias por ayudarnos Comandante.(Dijo Ashley)

-No hice gran cosa, era mi misión ayudaros y protegeros.(Tiger)

-Pero aun haci, nos salvaste el culo de esas animales.(James)

-Y salvaste nuestras vida a mi y a Liara.(Feliz Miranda)

-Jejeje.(Tiger)

-Comandante, realmente gracias, nos sacasteis de un gran apuro y no estuvimos muy bien como se podría decirse.(Garrus)

-Si lo se, el Comandante Grath me tuvo informada de todo lo sucedido en la Tierra.(Dijo Tiger)

-No estabais presente en la guerra?.(Pregunto Joker)

Tiger se tuvo que pensar una mentira y una muy buena y se lo ocurrió en unos segundos.

-Estuve en coma, había luchado contra unos cuantos segadores de los grandes, estaba salvando a mi equipo, pero no lo conseguí y todos murieron, pero resulte gravemente herida y los Geths me sacaron de ahí, pero quede en coma, hace solo dos días que estoy despierta y estuve informada de todo.(Informo Tiger)

-Oh lo sentimos nosotros.(Liara)

-Tranquila no es vuestra culpa, solo querías saber.(Aclaro Tiger)

-Ya, pero debiste sentir muy mal por perder a tu equipo.(Ashley)

-Si haci es, me acido difícil superarlo, estaba al mando y fui muy poco responsable y murieron. Y no eh dormido nada bien eh tenido pesadillas de todo lo sucedido.(Suspiro Tiger)

-Nosotros nos sentimos mal, perdimos a gente importante y también a nuestra Comandante.(Miranda)

Y todos tenía la cabeza para abajo con una mirada triste y Tiger al verles le dolía mucho verles haci. Pero tenia que aguantar, no podían saber que estaba viva debía seguir oculta, después de descubrir algo que no le pintaba nada bien en este planeta.

-Lo siento mucho por ello, pero por lo que se y me dijo el Comandante Grath, es una gran heroína que salvo la galaxia y que siempre será recordada.(Intento animar Tiger)

Eso por lo que se ve funciono.

-Gracias Comandante.(Dijeron todos)

-No hay de que aquí para ayudar.(Tiger)

Y haci estuvieron un rato más hablando con Tiger y luego Grath apareció.

-Debo interrumpir el momento peor debo hablar con la Comandante en privado, podrían dejarnos solos si podría ser.(Grath)

-Por supuesto Comandante Grath.(Dijo Garrus)

Y todos se fueron de ahí. Y una vez que ya estaban solos, Tiger suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias por salvarme, no creía que aguantaría más, y menos con sus preguntas.(Tiger)

-Sería mejor que se lo dijeras Comandante Shepard.(Aclaro Grath)

-Pero sabes el peligro que ahí si desvelo quien soy y más si estamos en este planeta, es peligroso y más si ese sujeto anda por ahí y suelto.(Se quejó Tiger)

-Si pero existe un 70% de que este por los alrededores.(Informo Grath)

-Vaya animo Grath.(Se quejó Tiger)

-Lo siento Comandante pero es lo que existe en las posibilidades.(Grath)

-Ya, pero ahora el problema es que debo inventarme un nombre hasta que nos vayamos de aquí.(Dijo Tiger pensativa)

-Algún nombre para que nadie sepa de quién es usted.(Grath)

-Creo que ya se uno.(Alegre Tiger)

-Cual Comandante Shepard?.(Pregunto Grath)

-A partir de ahora llámame Comandante Strider Grath, porque hasta que no nos vayamos llámame por Alex Strider.(Finalizo Tiger)

-Si Comandante Strider.(Grath)

-Bien voy a darme una cabecita hasta que venga Dec con la mecanización.(Tiger tumbándose)

Grath dejo a Tiger descansar, paso 5 minutos y Tiger quedo totalmente dormida. Se abrió la puerta mostrándose a Liara. Por suerte Tiger llevaba la capucha y no se le veía casi nada. Liara tenia curiosidad de saber quien es en realidad la Comandante. Intento quitarle la capucha pero luego no lo hizo.

-Que estoy haciendo, porque deseo saber tanto quien es, ella no puede ser Tiger. Ella murió. Debo dejar de tener tanta falsa esperanza.(Pensó Liara)

Peor no noto que Tiger se empezó a despertarse y vio a Liara con lágrimas, eso dejo sorprendida a Tiger pero luego se recompuso y se levantó.

-Doctora T'Soni, que sucede?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Ah, lo siento por despertarla yo me iba, siento mucho haberla despertado.(Liara camino en dirección de la salida)

Pero fue retenida por una mano. Se giró al ver que era Tiger que la sujetaba.

-Quisiera saber que le pasa doctora, esas lagrimas me dicen que estas algo más que preocupada de haberme despertado.(Comento Tiger)

-Y…yo.(No pudo continuar porque Tiger hablo)

-Ven, siéntate y toma tu tiempo.(Haci Tiger se sentó en la cama y Liara en una silla)

Estuvieron un rato con un silencio incómodo. Y Tiger quito ese silencio tan incómodo.

-Bueno, no soy de preguntar mucho, pero quisiera saber porque llorabas?.(Tiger)

-Yo, lo siento, es que tenía esperanzas de que fueras Tiger.(Liara entre lágrimas)

-Tiger, la Comandante Shepard te refieres?.(Pregunto Tiger)

Y Liara asistió. Y Tiger suspiro. Iba a lamentar esto, pero si era la única cosa para que nadie le pasara nada, no tendrá opción.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no quiero que tengas falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco quiero que estés triste doctora T'Soni.(Tiger)

-Gracias, y puedes llamarme Liara.(Liara)

-Bueno pues tu puedes llamar Alex o Strider como te guste Liara.(Tiger)

Y hablaron un rato y luego Liara se retiró y Tiger suspiro y se tumbó para dormirse y soñar.

_En el sueño de Tiger_

_Tiger estaba de pie, estaba en una selva. Miro por todos los lados y aparece entre los arbustos un tigre de pelaje castaño con un ojo azul y el otro marrón. Le da indicaciones de que le siga y haci Tiger sigue al tigre. Hasta llegar un templo que estaba en ruinas. Y con una estatua de una bestia._

_-Que es este lugar?.(Pregunto Tiger)_

_-Este lugar es un templo de una clase de bestia sagrada.(Hablo el tigre)_

_-Un templo de una bestia sagrada.(Tiger)_

_-Haci es y ese tipo de clase de bestia sagrada es la de un demonio, esa bestia sagrada dejo de serlo y se le llamo demonio desde entonces, mato a su propia especie siendo el único de esa clase y los otros bestias sagradas le encadenaron para siempre en este templo ya en ruinas y no podrá salir del planeta en donde se encuentra.(Informo el tigre)_

_-Y ese planeta es donde ahora mismo estamos todos nosotros no?.(Pregunto Tiger mirando al tigre)_

_El tigre sonrió._

_-Haci es.(Respondió el tigre)_

_Tiger estuvo callada durante un rato y el tigre solo suspiro y mostro su forma verdadera. Y era Tigresk._

_-Haci que haces tu aparición ya sabía yo que era raro un tigre de pelaje castaño me hablara.(Comento Tiger)_

_-Eres astuta, ya te estas pareciéndote a mi.(Rio Tigresk)_

_-Y Eneia? Y Liara?.(Pregunto Tiger)_

_-Eneia está descansando y Liara esta despierta haci que no podrás verla.(Respondió Tigresk)_

_-Vale, y me podrías hablar más sobre ese demonio, podrías ser ese sujeto tan peligroso que me hablaste antes de que acabara el sueño.(Tiger)_

_-Bueno, para ti son malas noticias, son la misma persona.(Suspiro Tigresk)_

_-Sera difícil acabar con ese demonio?.(Cuestionó Tiger)_

_-Si y es muy peligroso, como dije antes acabo con toda su propia clase. Es una amenaza, por suerte no podrá salir del planeta. Pero puede que ya os haya detectado a vosotros, desde luego la batalla con esas bestias mutadas, llamo mucha la atención. Hay muchas posibilidades ya que este asechando a la nave o este por los alrededores observando con sigilo.(Tigresk)_

_-Y de qué tamaño puede que tenga?.(Pregunto Tiger)_

_-La de un humano, podrás saber que es el fácilmente porque sus brazos son de pelaje igual que sus piernas y tiene cola. Lo más notable serían sus cuernos. Pero ten cuidado que no te engañe su apariencia, tiene siempre sed de hambre y de matar, ten cuidado con el, si yo pude salir por poco viva de ahí, te aseguro que te va costar, pero con tus habilidades de semi bestia sagrada no tendrías problemas.(Tigresk)_

_-Hay un pequeño problema ante todo eso.(Argumento Tiger)_

_-Cual?.(Pregunto Tigresk)_

_-Se te olvida que no se usar las habilidades de semi bestia!.(Molesta Tiger)_

_-Jejeje se me había olvidado.(Tigresk se rasco la nuca)_

_-Bueno, lo importante es que, el sabrá que eres mi descendiente, haci que ten cuidado.(Advirtió Tigresk)_

_-Lo tendré en cuenta Tigresk.(Tiger seria)_

_-Bueno ya nos volveremos a ver. Y esperemos que todo se haya solucionado y por fin puedas estar con Liara.(Tigresk)_

_-Eso espero, nos vemos Tigresk.(Tiger)_

_Fin del sueño_

Tiger despertó y al abrir el ojo vio a Dec, que parecía que la quería despertar.

-Comandante Strider, espero que haya descansado bien.(Dec)

-Awww, Si, me di una buena siesta, tienes listo la mecanización?.(Tiger bocetando)

-Si, ahora se la ponemos.(Dec)

Y haci con dos Geths mas, le pusieron la mecanización y se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos y no le dolía. Haci Tiger estiro los brazos y salió de la habitación junto con Dec y los dos Geths para ir afuera. Al ver que la nave de los Geths estaba justo al lado de la Normady y había Geths por todos lados ayudando. Vieron a Grath, Tail y Cortex hablando. Y Tiger se acercó.

-Hola Comandante Grath, Tail, Cortex.(Saludo Tiger)

-Hola Comandante Strider.(Hablo Grath)

-Hola Alex.(Cortex)

-Hola Comandante Strider.(Tail)

-Como van las cosas por aquí?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Bien, desde hace un tiempo que ya hemos empezado a reparar la Normady.(Informo Grath)

-Y los que están heridos se están recuperando bien.(Informo Tail)

-Y la bestia que dejaste inconsciente sigue durmiendo, por otro lado la Normady habían capturado a otro y ahora lo tenemos a los dos en ese hoyo y Dec los está investigando a poco a poco.(Informo Cortex)

-Bien eso son buenas noticias, y cuando se tardara en arreglarse el Normady?.(Tiger)

-Unos cuantos días no se sabe específicamente, pero los daños eran más graves de lo que se veía, se tardara pero podremos arreglarlo sin problemas.(Dec)

-Si es necesario un par de días que sea haci, pero también tengamos en cuenta de que existen más criaturas mutadas por los Segadores o Cerberus y pueden ser más peligrosos de que esas bestias.(Comento Tiger)

-Sera mejor reforzar las defensas, eso nos encargaremos nosotros los Geths, ya que somos más, ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.(Grath)

-Bien, yo ahora me voy a estirar las piernas y a ver esas bestias.(Tiger)

-Voy contigo.(Cortex la siguió)

Haci los dos se fueron a dar una caminata hacia el hoyo que estaba un poco lejos, pero por suerte Tiger llevaba una espada y una pistola por si hay peligro.

Al llegar vieron unos cuantos Geths y algunos de la Normady trabajando con las dos bestias. Vio a Ashley y James, se veía que discutían. Tiger y Cortex se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.

-Ni loco pienso hacerlo!.(Exclamo James)

-Eres el único de aquí que tiene más fuerza, lo aras si o si!.(Ashley un poco enfadada

-Eh que pasa?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Comandante Strider.(Dijeron los dos)

-Qué sucede que ahí tanto escándalo.(Tiger)

-Lo que pasa es que quieren enviarme a la boca de esas bestias.(Exclamo James)

-No entiendo.(Confundida Tiger)

-Lo que en verdad pasa es que necesitamos una muestra de las dos bestias y James como es fuerte es el indicado en hacerlo pero se niega.(Aclaro Ashley)

-Pues a mí me nada peligroso, además el teniente Vegas no quiere que no lo haga.(Dijo Tiger)

-Pero necesitamos alguien que lo haga.(Ashley)

-Puedo hacerlo yo, no tengo ningún problema.(Tiger tranquila)

-Está segura Comandante Strider?.(Pregunto preocupada Ashley)

-Eh estado en peores situaciones que intentar coger muestras de bestias.(Tiger toda tranquila)

-Vale, tenga cuidado, si se despiertan no estarán de buenas.(Preocupada Ashley)

-Lo tendré.(Tiger)

-Y yo que, me ibas a enviar ahí y ni te preocupabas.(Exclamo James)

-Eres un hombre James, esas cosas no deberían darte miedo.(Ashley)

-Has caso a la espectro Williams, teniente Vegas.(Tiger)

Y Ashley sonrió victoriosa y James tenía la cabeza para abajo.

-Cortex quédate aquí, esto me lo encargo yo.(Ordeno Tiger)

-Vale Alex, ten cuidado.(Cortex)

Tiger se acercó al hoyo y vio a las dos bestias durmiendo. Cogió las herramientas y un comunicador. Y se puso una cuerda al voltante y con la otra punta la ato en una roca.

-Bien, ya esta. Ahora para abajo.(Tiger mirando hacia el hoyo)

-Nosotros estaremos aquí, nos hablaremos por el comunicador. Y se pasa algo James usara su fuerza para sacarte de ahí.(Ashley)

-Entendido, pues haya vamos.(Tiger)

Bajo a poco a poco sin hacer mucho ruido. Era muy hondo y tardaría un rato, pero si era necesario para no despertarles pues que fuera haci. Y por si acaso la capucha la tenía atada para que no se le viera la cara.

Mientras arriba los tres miraban a Tiger como bajaba. Liara apareció para ver cómo iban las cosas. Y al ver a los tres mirando al hoyo quiso preguntarles que miraban tanto.

-Hola chicos que hacéis?.(Pregunto Liara)

-Hola Liara.(Dijeron los tres)

-Estamos observando a la Comandante Strider, que tiene que recoger unas muestras de las dos bestias y estamos viendo que no le pase nada.(Informo Ashley)

-La Comandante está ahí abajo, pero si está herida?!.(Liara preocupada)

-No te preocupes, si hay algo que deben saber es que Alex es duro de roer, ni siquiera una gran explosión le afectaría.(Cortex tranquilo)

-Eso espero.(Liara)

-Bueno si quieres averígualo, podremos contactar con ella.(Hablo Ashley)

-Aquí Ashley, como vas ahí abajo?.(Pregunto Ashley desde el comunicador)

-_Todo perfecto, por ahora no se despiertan, mejor haci que no despiertos.(Comento Tiger)_

-Bien sigue haci.(Finalizo Ashley)

-Es normal que estén dormidos, si uno le dio un buen golpe la Comandante Strider y el otro estará agotado de seguro.(James)

-Seguro.(Cortex)

Con Tiger, ya había llegado debajo de todo y se lo dijo a Ashley y luego siguió su trabajo. Con cuidado fue a una bestia y abrió un poco la poca. Y Tiger se tapó la nariz.

-Erg, es que no se lavan la boca o que.(Se quejó Tiger)

Y siguió su trabajo, había conseguido la muestra, solo le faltaba al otro. Y abrió un poco la boca y consiguió la muestra, pero no noto que la bestia se había despertado. Al esconder las muestras en la pequeña mochila que llevaba en la cintura. Noto un crack y se giro y.

-Mierda.(En un susurro Tiger)

Al ver a la bestia despierta y levantándose. Tiger trago saliva.

-Jejeje se buen gatito y vuelve a dormir.(Lo único que obtuvo fue un gruñido molesto)

Y sin mas la bestia con una pata intento aplastarla pero Tiger era mas hábil y pudo escapar. Ese ruido provoco que los de arriba mirasen abajo. Ashley, james, Cortex y Liara miraban preocupados.

-Que habrá pasado?.(Pregunto Cortex)

-No lo se pero ahora lo descubriremos.(Ashley)

-Aquí Ashley, Comandante Strider, que sucede ahí abajo?.(Ashley)

-_Williams, tenemos dos pero buenos problema, una de las bestia se despertó y te lo digo yo me está mirando como si fuera un saco de boxeo.(Comento Tiger)_

-La vamos a sacar de ahí ahora mismo.(Ashley)

-_Ese es el otro problema, corto la cuerda el listo del animal.(Tiger)_

-Maldita sea, aguante ahí, la vamos a sacarla.(Finalizo la llamada)

-Qué pasa?.(Liara preocupada)

-Una de las bestias se despertó y encima corto la cuerda, tenemos que sacarla.(Informo Ashley)

-Que, tenemos que sacarla y rápido.(James)

Rápidamente James y Ashley fueron avisar del problema, mientras Liara y Cortex esperarían y estarían en contacto con Tiger.

-Strider, soy Liara, como va todo hay abajo?.(Pregunto preocupada Liara)

-_Liara, me alegra oírte, pues aquí abajo solo tengo a una bestia persiguiéndome como si fuera pescado y por ahora el otro duerme como si no hubiera mañana, pero que carajo awww, la madre que le pario.(Comento Tiger)_

-Strider que sucede?.(Liara)

-_No te lo crearas ni tu, pero acaba de crear un mini ejercito de animales y enserio me ven como comida.(Argumento Tiger)_

-Esto esta empeorado, aguanta ahí abajo la ayuda está en camino.(Liara intento animar)

-_Tranquila estaré bien, es peor mil veces un ejército entero de Segadores que esto.(Finalizo Tiger)_

-Voy a sacarla de ahí ahora mismo.(Dijo Cortex)

Liara iba a decir algo pero Cortex salto al hoyo y estuvo un rato pero volvió a subir en su forma más grande y a Tiger encima de ella. Con unos cuantos raspones y arañazos.

-Fiu, gracias por sacarme de ahí Cortex, me has salvado el culo.(Comento Tiger bajando de Cortex)

-Como tu guardián debo hacerlo no crees.(Comento Cortex)

-Si tienes razón je.(Tiger)

-Me alegra de que estés bien Comandante Strider.(Liara tranquila)

-Ya te lo eh dicho soy duro de roer.(Tiger sonriendo)

Luego de que llegaran el resto le dijo todo y ya estuvieron tranquilos de que la Comandante estuviera bien. Tiger dio las muestras y empezaron con ello. Al rato, Tiger estaba siendo curado por Dec y luego, fue ayudar en el arreglo de la Normady. Luego fue a las defensas donde estuvo un rato charlando con Garrus, Grath y James. Ya después de estar tanto tiempo haciendo cosas, ya estaba por anochecer y la tripulación de Normady fueron a descansar, dejando a los Geths encargo de esto,, sin antes ser amenazados por Miranda de que si hacían algo en contra de ellos serían montón de chatarra. Y justo todos fueron a dormir excepto Tiger. Estaba afuera con Grath discutiendo de algo muy importante.

-Ese sujeto debe estar observándonos y esperando la oportunidad, si tenemos suerte y no nos ataca, podremos irnos sin que el haga algo.(Suspiro preocupada Tiger)

-Lo se Comandante Shepard, pero solo serán unos días más y podremos irnos y usted podrá decirles la verdad.(Grath)

-Por ahora, vigilaremos que nada raro entre y por los dioses, que esto acabe estoy harta de mentir.(Tiger cansada)

-Aremos todo lo posible Comandante Shepard.(Grath)

-Me alegra que estés aquí Grath, sino fuera por vosotros de seguro hubiera muerto ahí afuera.(Tiger)

-Es gracias a usted que podemos vivir empaz sin ser controlados y ayudar a nuestros creadores y a los otros orgánicos.(Grath)

-Bueno, me voy a descansar Grath, espero que todo vaya bien, nos vemos mañana.(Se despidió Tiger)

Y Tiger se metió en la nave Geths, donde todos duermen en ella incluidos la tripulación Normady. Fue a su habitación y ya estaba Cortex durmiendo. Se iba a quitar la mecanización cuando alguien toca la puerta. Fue a ver quién era. Por suerte llevaba la capucha. Abrió y se sorprendió quien era.

-Liara sucede algo?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Lo siento si te despierto Comandante Strider.(Liara)

-Puedes llamarme solo Strider o Alex, y no dormía tranquila anda pasa.(Tiger)

-Pero no despertaremos a Cortex?.(Liara)

-Tranquila, Cortex ni se despierta si cae un meteorito.(Burlo Tiger)

Liara se rio en voz baja de eso.

-Y bueno a que se debe tu visita doctora?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-Bueno, eh descubierto unas esencias raras en las muestras que conseguiste hoy.(Liara)

-Y que tan raras pueden ser esas muestras?.(Pregunto curiosa Tiger)

-Pues, es verdad, son experimentos de Cerberus, tiene un poco de mescla segadora pero es muy escasa haci que creo que no habrá problemas con ellos. Pero por otro lado son agresivos cuando atacan a uno de los suyo, hay va mi teoría de porque nos atacaron toda la manada.(Liara)

-Ya, y si son los últimos lo siento por ellos pero o que nos mataran o matarlos, almenos tenemos dos de ellos, pero serán opuestos porque sino hay va el problema.(Tiger suspirando)

-Pues tenemos suerte, una es hembra y el otro es macho, la hembra es el que te ataco en el hoyo el otro es el macho al que dejaste inconsciente.(Liara)

-Vaya, pues qué suerte.(Rio Tiger)

-Si, pues eso toda la información que tengo.(Liara)

-Pues gracias por las molestias Liara.(Tiger)

-No hay de que Coman.. perdón Strider.(Liara)

-No pasa nada, bueno será mejor que vayas a descansar hoy a sido agotador, que tengas buenas noches Liara.(Tiger)

-Lo mismo digo buenas noches Strider.(Liara)

Y haci las dos se despidieron y Tiger fue a la cama y se quitó la capucha y se quitó la mecanización y se tapó con la manta y cerró los ojos.

En lo lejos un sujeto de lo más tenebroso observaba la naves y a los Geths.

**[Continuara….]**

**Y aquí tenemos el capítulo 3, espero que os haya gustado y el siguiente capítulo ''Un demonio y la revelación''. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. 4 Un demonio y la revelacion

**Hola a todos, como estáis, vamos a empezar con el capítulo 4.**

**Mass Effect y sus personajes no son míos sino de Bioware, excepto los Oc's que si son míos**

**[Mass Effect 4 The Return]**

''**Un demonio y la revelacion''**

Ya a pasado 3 días desde que los Geths y la Comandante Strider, habían salvado a la tripulación Normady. Todo estaba tranquilo, más o menos, había alguna más que otra pelea con Alex y Cortex por la comida. Y también había risas, alegrías con el grupo, pero seguían adoloridos por la pérdida de Tiger Shepard, pero no sabían que era Alex. Alex hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no decirles la verdad y ocultarlo con mentiras. No se lo perdonaba pero si era necesario para salvarles de un peligro mas arriesgado, lo aria. Y estuvo vigilando las zonas más lejanas con Cortex algunas veces para saber que no había peligro de que apareciera ''el''. Y lo interesante de vigilar es que encontró unas ruinas un poco cerca del hoyo donde están las bestias. Y se le ocurrió algo. Volvió al campamento.

Al llegar vio sentados a todos ahí hablando tranquilamente.

-Hola chicos.(Saludo Alex)

-Hola Comandante Strider.(Dijeron todos)

-Liara, puedes venir conmigo quiero enseñarte una cosa.(Alex)

-Por supuesto.(Liara)

Haci Liara acompaño a Alex. Dejando al resto con una interrogación en la cabeza.

Liara siguiendo a Alex hacia el bosque. Liara no aguanto más las ganas de preguntar a donde iban.

-Alex, a dónde vamos?.(Pregunto Liara)

-Es una sorpresa.(Sonrió Alex)

Y al final llegaron a las ruinas y Liara quedó impresionada al ver tal ruinas.

-Supe de parte de Grath y su información, de que eres una experta de arqueóloga y dando vueltas, encontré este sitio. Esta todo en ruinas, pero quise enseñártelo.(Alex)

-Es maravilloso, gracias Alex. Es espectacular nunca había visto tal cosa.(Liara feliz)

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, no soy muy buena en estas cosas, solo sirvo para pelear y usar armas.(Alex)

-Me a encantado, gracias Alex.(Liara)

Haci las dos estuvieron examinando un buen rato las ruinas, sin darse cuenta de que alguien las vigilaba. Alex noto la presencia del sujeto y saco la pistola, eso preocupo a Liara.

-Alex pasa algo?.(Pregunto Liara)

-Alguien nos esta observando desde hace un rato.(Alex)

-Una bestia?.(Pregunto preocupada Liara)

-Podría ser, será mejor volver.(Alex)

Y Liara asistió, haci las dos volvieron al las naves. Y haci durante unas horas luego.

-Finalmente solo 1 hora más y podremos irnos de este planeta.(Se alegró James)

-James eso es un baile.(Rio Joker)

-Tienes algún problema.(Comento James)

Joker no hablaba ya que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse al igual que el resto.

-Oye, el lado bueno vas a ser un buen bailarín.(Alex que ya no aguanto más y se rio)

-Quieres pelea enana.(James desafiando)

-A quien llamas enana, bailarina.(Desafío esta vez Alex)

Justo iban a dar un buen puñetazo pero Miranda y Ashley les separaron.

-Dejadme que me encargue de el/ella.(Dijeron los dos a la vez)

-Dejad de ser unos críos y madurad los dos.(Tali)

Y haci los dos pararon de hacer el infantil y hablaron un rato cuando.

-Oye, porque nos vamos a dar un vistazo a esas ruinas a las que fuiste las dos antes.(Comento Ashley)

-Me parece buena idea.(Miranda)

-No se chicos, tenía muy mala vibración ese sitio.(Alex)

-Es que tienes miedo enana.(Río James)

-Calla.(Alex)

-Bueno que vamos a dar un vistazo y luego volvemos?.(Pregunto Garrus)

Y al final todos decidieron ir, irían James, Garrus, Tali, Ashley, Miranda, Liara, Alex, Cortex y Grath. Y al llegar a las ruinas, Alex y Liara eran las sorprendidas. El resto no estaban nada sorprendidos.

-Que demonios paso aquí?!.(Exclamo Alex)

-Todo esta diferente.(Comento Liara)

-Explicación chicas.(James)

-Cuando vine con Liara esto estaba hecho polvo, todo estaba destruido y en ruinas.(Alex explicándoles)

-Que habrá pasado desde que nos fuimos de aquí.(Liara preguntándose)

-Solo hay una cosa que podría decir, alguien o algunos estuvieron aquí y arreglaron el lugar, peor para que y quiénes serán?.(Explico Garrus)

-No se sabe.(Dijo Tali)

Haci los chicos estuvieron un rato pensando en quien podría haber arreglado el lugar en tan poco tiempo. Cuando Grath noto una presencia, al igual que Tiger y Cortex.

-Detecto vida orgánica muy cerca de nuestra posición.(Grath informando)

-Yo también eh notado una presencia.(Comento Cortex)

-Que seamos tres, y da escalofríos esa presencia.(Alex en posición defensa)

Y el resto prepararon las armas. Y estaba listos para cualquier amenaza. Pero no sabían lo que iba a pasar. Alex y Cortex empezaron a temblar a notar la presencia tan cerca ya y daba escalofríos.

-Chicos que os pasa?.(Pregunto preocupada Ashley)

-El, está aquí, es demasiado poderoso.(Comento nervioso Cortex)

-Tranquilízate Cortex, chicos debemos irnos ya de este lugar es demasiado peligroso.(Alex)

-Que tan peligroso puede ser este sitio.(James)

-La presencia se está cercando y viene de haya.(Señalo Grath a la entrada del templo)

-O mierda, chicos atrás ya, Grath rápido prepárate y Cortex te quiero concentrado.(Ordeno Alex)

-Pero que tan os preocupa.(Miranda)

Pero alguien hablo antes de que Miranda acabara esa frase.

-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí.(Comento el sujeto)

Todos apuntaron al sujeto, que no se le veía bien ya que estaba en lugar oscuro de la entrada.

-Quien eres y que quieres?!.(Pregunto Garrus)

-Jejeje, que quien soy, lo diré haci de simple soy un demonio y que quiero, simple venganza.(El sujeto)

-Un demonios y venganza?!.(Comento Liara)

-Haci es mi querida Asari, yo soy un demonio, la única de una clase de una especie ya casi totalmente extinguida.(Hablo el sujeto tranquilamente)

-Una especie diferente a todos.(James)

-Haci es, hace mucho tiempo fui uno como ellos, pero luego de matar a la de mi propia clase, me maldicieron y me encerraron en este planeta la cual no puedo salir.(El demonio)

-Y eso de venganza.(Tali)

-Ah venganza esa frase me encanta, es muy simple hace más de mil años atrás, vino alguien extraño, era semi humano y semi animal, era casi parecido a una clase de mi especie pero no lo era, estaba de una misión, yo como demonio yo tengo una hambre de matar haci que quise matarla pero la muy maldita escapo y encima me dejo unas cicatrices. Jure que si la volvía a verla a ella o algún descendiente suyo lo mataría, y sigo recordando su cara y su nombre.(Gruño molesto el demonio)

Alex estaba seria y a la vez temblando.

-Mierda, si me descubre estamos acabados no solo yo, el resto también. Este tipejo debe ser el que me hablo Tigresk, maldita sea debí negarme a que viniéramos. Justo que ya nos vamos.(Pensó Tiger)

**[A partir de aquí Alex pasa a ser Tiger]**

-Y a quien busco es a ella.(Señalo el demonio a Tiger)

-Alex?.(Preguntaron todos menos Cortex y Grath)

-O y se me olvidaba todos al haber entrado aquí, también moriréis Jajaja.(Reía el demonio)

Tiger no aguanto más y le disparo, pero el demonio lo esquivo y mostro su aspecto. Era un poco más alto que un humano, tenía cuernos en la cabeza, pelaje en los brazos y piernas, una cola negra peluda, ojos rojos tenía unas cicatrices por la cara y de cintura para arriba. Llevaba unos simples pantalones negros con símbolos extraños.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, excepto Tiger, Cortex y Grath. Tiger se acercó peligrosamente al demonio. Uso biotic para llegar antes e iba a darle un puñetazo cargado de biotic pero el demonio lo esquivo y por detrás del cuello le cogió. Le estrangulo un poco, pero no mucho.

-Estúpida, eso no funcionara conmigo.(Hablo el demonio)

-Maldito, debí saber que eras tú desde el principio el que nos estaba observando.(Tiger)

-Vaya listilla, si era yo en todo momento y el que os envió a esas bestias a vosotros.(Demonio)

-Suéltala ahora mismo.(Ordeno Garrus apuntando con su francotirador)

-Y sino quiero?.(Pregunto divertido el demonio)

-Lo aremos a las malas.(Dijo Ashley seria)

-Eso quiero verlo.(Rio divertido el demonio)

Tiger aprovecho que el demonio se había distraído uso biotic en las piernas y le dio en el estomago y justo al girar uso biotic en las manos y dio un buen empujón al demonio. Al ver que tardaría un momento en levantarse. Corrió hacia los chicos.

-Vámonos de aquí ya.(Ordeno Tiger)

Nadie objeto nada, corrieron hacia la naves. El demonio se empezó a levantarse.

-Vamos a divertirnos a cazar.(Sonrió el demonio)

Al llegar tan rápido ordenaron ya a todos prepararse para irse.

-Dec, quiero las armas lista, ese demonio va venir hacia aquí. Tienes a las bestia metidas en la nave?.(Hablo Tiger en el comunicador)

-_Si, todo listo las bestias ya están adentro, ahora tendemos todo preparado.(Dec)_

-Bien, Grath, quiero a ti y a un pelotón listos, vamos a distraer a ese demonio y haci daremos tiempo al resto para que puedan despegar.(Ordeno Tiger cogiendo unas cuantas armas)

-Entendido Comandante.(Grath)

-Nosotros te ayudaremos.(Garrus)

-No, vosotros os iréis con la Normady.(Ordeno Tiger a los chicos)

-De eso nada, nos quedamos ayudarte.(Miranda)

-No entendéis la situación, ese demonio, estará por llegar, es más fuerte que nosotros y no lo podremos vencer pero os daremos tiempo. Haci que iros ahora mismo.(Tiger firme y seria)

-Y nosotros decimos que no nos iremos.(Esta vez fue Liara)

-Y yo digo que os marchéis ahora mismo, no es no, acaso no lo habéis visto, es más rápido y es más hábil, y no viene a por vosotros sino a por mí, y es mi problema ahora iros, no quiero que os mate.(Tiger)

-Y te lo volveremos a repetir no nos iremos, no te dejaremos atrás. Ya tenemos bastante al haber perdido a nuestra amiga, como perder a otra.(Firme Tali)

Tiger suspiro. Miro a Cortex.

-Si se pone mal las cosas, Cortex llévatelos y si se rehúsan hazlo a la fuerza.(Tiger)

-Vale.(Cortex)

-Haci que podemos quedar?.(Pregunto Miranda)

-Si, pero no corráis riesgos, entendieron.(Tiger)

-Si Comandante.(Dijeron todos)

Todos estaban listos para la llegada del demonio, la nave de los Geths ya despego y le tocaba a la Normady. Y justo en el momento en que iba a despegar la Normady, apareció el demonio. Los chicos estaban disparándole, pero no le dieron, esquivaba como si nada. Hasta que la Normady pudo despegar sin problemas y siguieron disparando al demonio.

-Eso es todo, jejeje pensé que me ibais a entretener más.(El demonio)

-Maldito.(James)

James le ataco a poca distancia.

-James no.(Alerto Tiger)

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el demonio con solo una mano envió a volar a James y cayó al lado de los chicos y le dolía todo. Tiger ordeno que le disparen.

-Miranda mira a James como se encuentra.(Ordeno Tiger)

-Si Comandante.(Miranda)

-Chicos cubrid a Miranda y a James, Grath, tu y tu pelotón conmigo.(Tiger)

-Si Comandante.(Dijeron todos)

Haci, los chicos cubrían a James y a Miranda y a la vez atacaban al demonio, mientras Tiger y el pelotón de Grath, iban a por direcciones separadas y atacaron. Cuando el demonio estuvo distraído Tiger aprovecho para atacarle. Pero el demonio esquivo el ataque de Tiger y antes de que Tiger tocara el suelo, el demonio le dio una patada en la espalda y cayó al suelo. Tiger intento levantarse pero fue cogido del cuello por el demonio y todos pararon el ataque.

-Maldito, usa a Alex como escudo.(Dijo Garrus)

Tiger intentaba quitarse del agarre del demonio pero fue inútil, era más fuerte que ella. El demonio simplemente sonreía y apretó más fuerte. Tiger dio un grito de dolor. Cortex no podía más al ver haci a Tiger y se empezó a transformarse en un tigre más grande y ataco al demonio. El demonio lanzo a Tiger al suelo y paro a Cortex con sus puños y le tiro al suelo.

Mientras Tiger recuperaba el aliento, miro al demonio y se levantó, con una mano uso biotic y empujo al demonio hacia un árbol. Tiger fue hacia Cortex y estaba bien solo un par de moretones pero está bien. Miraron al demonio al cual se volvió a levantarse y esta vez no parecía contento.

-Ya estoy harto de jueguecitos, voy a saber que escondes debajo de esa capucha y te matare.(Finalizo el demonio yendo hacia Tiger)

Tiger lo esquivo por unos segundos y se puso de pie y lo próximo que vio fue un puñetazo en la cara. Tiger tumbada al suelo, le salía sangre de la nariz y un poco en la cabeza.

El demonio se acercó a Tiger y la cogió de la chaqueta.

-Ahora sabré que aspecto tienes y por fin tendré mi venganza.(Sonrió el demonio)

-No, tenemos que detenerle.(Intento Cortex, pero el demonio se precipito antes y con su poder derribo a Cortex)

-Yo de vosotros no me acercaría o la matare.(Amenazo el demonio)

Y nadie se movió, si lo hacían Alex moriría. Pero tampoco podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Justo Tiger no podía moverse se sentía un poco mareada por el golpe que le dio el demonio. Noto que una mano del demonio quería quitarle la capucha y ella intento con sus fuerzas que no lo intentara.

Pero fue en vano. Y le quito la capucha.

Todos excepto Grath y Cortex quedaron sorprendidos al ver el rostro de Tiger.

No se lo podían creérselo.

-No puede ser.(Sin palabras James)

-Espíritus.(Garrus sorprendido)

-Por keelah.(Tali)

Ante quien tenían era Tiger Shepard su Comandante, amiga y compañera viva ante ellos. Y se les cruzo en la mente, era ella todo el tiempo ocultada. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Tiger.

-Arghhhh.(Dio un quejido dolorido Tiger)

-Eres casi idéntico a tu antepasado.(Rio el demonio)

Pero paro de reír al ver que Tiger le dio una patada en toda la cara y uso biotic para empujarlo lejos. Tiger recupero el aliento y un quejido vino luego, estaba empezando sangrar por el estómago. Miro a los chicos pero luego no quiso porque les había mentido y no merecía, pero tuvo que ponerse seria y se levantó y miro a los chicos.

-Grath, saca a todos de aquí inmediato, ya mande una lanzadera, va estar aquí en menos de medio minuto, quiero que los lleves a la nave ahora. Yo voy a daros tiempo y haci podréis salvaros.(Ordeno Tiger)

-Si Comandante Shepard.(Grath)

-No, nos iremos, ahora que sabemos que estas viva no te volveremos a perderte Shepard.(Exclamo Ashley)

-Lo siento Ash, pero luego de mentiros y ocultaros que era yo, no merezco otra oportunidad, almenos saldréis vivo de esta.(Dijo firme Tiger)

-No importa eso, Tiger debes venir con nosotros ahora mismo.(Garrus)

-Por esta vez, no Garrus.(Tiger)

La lanzadera ya estaba ahí y el demonio ya se empezaba a levantarse.

-Cortex, Grath llevaros ya a todos, es una orden venga ya.(Grito Tiger)

Y los dos asistieron y los cogieron a todos, entraron en la lanzadera, no sin antes ver que Liara quería ir a por Tiger. Pero fue retenida por Cortex.

-Tiger No!.(Grito Liara)

-Cuídate Liara y siempre te amare.(Sonrió Tiger)

Y la lanzadera se había ido y Tiger suspiro aliviada y volvió hacia al demonio y respiro hondo.

-Hora de acabar esto.(Aclaro firme y seria Tiger)

-Estoy listo.(Río el demonio)

Y haci los dos empezaron a pelear, iba ganando el demonio, Tiger estaba cansada y herida.

Justo en el momento en que se iba a lanzarse hacia ella, Tiger empujo lejos al demonio y corrió hacia la selva. Y el demonio le persiguió. Tiger salió de la selva y estaba atrapada, se había acabado y encima estaba a una altura demasiada alta.

Tiger giro al ver que era el demonio.

-Antes de que muera me dirías tu nombre.(Tiger en la defensiva)

-Mi verdadero nombre es Darkscar.(Darkscar)

Haci Tiger le dio un puñetazo pero Darkscar le hizo una herida grave en el hombro derecho y le daño la pierna izquierda. Tiger apenas podía mantenerse. Y le golpeo más y la empujo hasta al final de la colina. Y cuando Darkscar iba a lanzarse encima para acabar con ella un rayo o un disparó le hizo mandar a volar lejos de Tiger.

Tiger se giró al ver que era la lanzadera y justo se abrió la puerta para ver a los chicos en ella y Liara le extendía la mano.

-Tiger rápido!.(Grito Liara)

Tiger antes de ir hacia la lanzadera se giro al ver que Darkscar iba a detenerlos. Por ello se paro y uso todo el biotic que pudo y le mando muy lejos. Listo corrió coja hacia la lanzadera donde Liara la cogió y al estar dentro ya se habían largado del planeta.

Dentro de la lanzadera, estaba Liara abrazando a Tiger y llorando y el resto al lado de Tiger sonriendo al fin tenerla de vuelta.

-Os debo muchas explicaciones sobre muchas cosas.(Tiger con una media sonrisa)

-Y tanto Tiger Shepard, pero ahora volveremos a la Normady y que te curen.(Feliz Ashley)

-Sera mejor que vayamos a la nave Geths, ahí tenemos mejor equipamiento para curarla.(Informo Grath)

Y pusieron rumbo a la nave Geths y con las dos naves estaban unidas para que dejara pasar a la gente.

En la enfermería de la nave Geths, Tiger estaba siendo revisada por Dec y dos Geths médicos.

El resto esperaban afuera. Todos estaban tranquilos pero preocupados. Y derrepente se escuchó un grito y provenía de la enfermería y al acercarse a la puerta, se abrió rápidamente para ver que salía Dec y los Geths de un buen empujón.

-Que paso?.(Pregunto Cortex)

-La Comandante Shepard nos expulsó de la enfermería.(Dec)

-Pero porque?.(Pregunto Garrus)

-Por lo que se ve, la Comandante Shepard tenía una herida un poco delicada de curar y la pierna izquierda estábamos muy mal y al intentar mover la Comandante Shepard uso el biotic y nos expulsó. No le gusto que le tocásemos las heridas pero debemos curarla.(Informo Dec)

-Y también por que le tiene miedo a las inyecciones.(Informo uno de los dos Geths médicos)

El resto estaba sin palabras.

-Aich, que aremos con ella. Me voy a encargarme de ahora de la curación de Tiger.(Miranda)

-Yo voy contigo.(Ashley)

-Creo que Tiger no se salva de esta con ellas dos.(Garrus con una gota estilo anime)

-Oh tío me alegra no estar en su pellejo.(James)

Y haci fue, como se empezó a escuchar en la enfermería suplico y auxilios de Tiger y nadie vino porque sabían lo que pasaba si molestaban a Miranda y Ashley.

Al rato de haber acabado, salieron las dos felices. Informaron de que Tiger ya estaba curada y solo faltaba que se recuperara. Liara entro en la enfermería al ver que Tiger dormía y se sentó al lado de la cama. Con su mano agarro la mano de Tiger. Ahora Liara estaba tranquila y feliz, pero también estaba enfadada, por lo que Tiger les mintió y no les dijo la verdad.

Por ahora esperara la explicaciones, pero ahora la tiene otra vez con ella y eso ya es suficiente para Liara.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, y Tiger al fin despertó. Noto que una mano suya agarrada a algo y al levantar un poco la cabeza vio a Liara dormida y con una mano suya cogida a la de Tiger. Tiger solo suspiro y sonrió.

Se levantó mejor hasta estar sentada en la cama y acaricio la cabeza de Liara. Sin notarlo despertó a Liara.

-Lo siento, te desperté.(Se disculpó Tiger)

-No te preocupes, por ahora debes descansar y ya nos darás una explicaciones de todo.(Liara)

Tiger suspiro.

-Os debo una buena explicación, pero sobre todo una disculpa, pero tenía mis motivos de no deciros que era yo.(Tiger triste)

-Cuáles?.(Pregunto Liara)

-La de protegeros de ese maldito demonio, a cuesta de mentiros, debía protegeros, Tigresk me aviso de que ese planeta estaba ese demonio tan poderoso que mato a su propia especie. El demonio o mejor dicho Darkscar sabía que yo estaba ahí, vendría de inmediato, sabía que estábamos ahí pero no hizo nada, solo estaba interesado en matarme a mí. Tuve que esconder mi apariencia y ocultarme para que Darkscar no supiera de que estaba en el planeta, pero al final de que sirvió, si consiguió saber que era yo y incluso os trato de mataros. No debí haber ido a ese templo en ruinas. Es por mi culpa y encima me duele haberos mentido, si no fuera por Darkscar ahí, hubiera pegado un grito a los cuatro vientos que era yo.(Acabo Tiger y agacho la cabeza)

Ese justo momento Liara se sentí mal, por estar enfadada con Tiger. Ella solo quería protegerles y le dolía haberles mentido. Sonrió y se acercó a Tiger y le dio un beso en la cabeza y le hizo mirarla.

-Hiciste lo correcto aun sabiendo las consecuencias, me sentí vacío sin ti, arriésgate tu vida contra la guerra y nos protegiste de un demonio. Pero ahora no quiero volverte a perderte no por 3 vez.(Liara abrazando a Tiger)

Tiger correspondió el abrazo y noto que el hombro derecho estaba mojado y era Liara que lloraba. Hizo que Liara la mirase, la beso en la frente y junto con su frente con la suya.

-Lo siento, por haberte dejado sola y haberte hecho daño, pero esta vez no me volveré a irme de tu lado. Porque te amo más que nada en esta galaxia y cruzaría toda la galaxia para estar contigo.(Tiger)

-Yo también te amo, prométeme que no te volverás a irte.(Liara suplicando)

-Te lo prometo Liara. Esta vez ni una guerra ni un demonio me separara de la persona que tanto amo.(Tiger y beso a Liara)

Liara correspondió al beso y le devolvió. Era lleno de amor. Unos 40 segundos luego, se separaron. Y Liara se puso cómoda, se metió en la cama con cuidado de no hacer daño a Tiger ya que recién le habían curado las heridas.

Tiger tenía el brazo derecho por la cintura de Liara y con el otro acariciaba las mejillas de Liara. Liara tenía un brazo en la espalda de Tiger y el otro en el hombro izquierdo. Y con su cabeza apoyo en el pecho de Tiger y las dos no dormían pero descansaban y estaban juntas.

Y luego de unas cuantas horas, Dec le volvió a reparar la mecanización y Tiger volvió hacer algunas pruebas. Luego reunieron a toda la tripulación de Normady y les explico todo. Y al final todos aceptaron las disculpas de Tiger y le dieron un saludo.

-Bienvenida de vuelta Comandante Shepard.(Dijeron todos)

-Chicos gracias.(Sonrió Tiger)

Luego de ello Tiger hablo con Grath.

-Y ahora que aréis Grath?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-No lo sabemos Comandante Shepard pero tengo una cosa que quiero pedirle.(Grath)

-Dispara.(Tiger)

-Si nos podemos ofrecer ser su tripulación y ayudaros.(Grath)

-Sera un gusto tenerte en la tripulación.(Contesto Tiger contenta)

-Y a mí también Comandante Shepard. Espero servir bien.(Grath con un saludo militar)

-Te eh tenido en campo de batalla y lo digo yo, vas hacerlo bien.(Tiger un saludo militar)

Haci hablaron un rato más y luego fueron a darles buenas noticias a los chicos. Y lo celebraron. Luego de todo. Los Geths, Grath y Dec con su nave siguieron a la Normady hasta encontrarse con la Alianza y la Tierra. Mientras que los chicos decidieron descansar y dejar al resto de la tripulación que seguirían trabajando. SID decidió pilotar la nave y dejar descansar a Joker, este se quejó. Justo Joker estaba en el comedor con Tiger, Liara, Ashley y Cortex.

-Awww men, esto es aburrido sin poder pilotar la nave.(Se quejaba Joker)

-Algún momento deberás despegarte de ella no crees. (Comento Tiger)

-Pero es raro, es la primera vez que veo a SID tan decidida a tomar el control de la nave.(Joker)

-No será porque le importas y se preocupa por ti.(Liara)

-Puede ser, pero que pasara si tuviéramos una relación?.(Pregunto Joker con un suspiro)

-El amor es raro, eso es la verdad.(Comento Cortex)

-Lo dirás porque no tienes pareja.(Tiger)

-Bueno al menos yo no pienso todo el tiempo en cierta Asari.(Cortex dio en el blanco)

Tiger se quedó en blanco y escupió el café.

-En cierta Asari.(Dijeron Ashley y Joker)

Tiger les miro y luego escondió su cara bebiendo el café. Liara estaba roja.

-Oye como Shepard no lo dirá, que hacia cuando pensaba en ''la cierta Asari''(Ashley)

-Pues cuando se despertó luego de haber hablado con Dec y Grath, estaba yo tranquilo y cuando iba a dormir. Ella dijo ''Liara'' con un suspiro de amor. Y cuando era hora de dormir siempre murmuraba a ''Liara''. Y también al día siguiente. Y cuando nos encontramos con vosotros, no si se lo notabais algún momento Tiger estaba en su mundo con solo ver a ''Liara'' y luego bueno ya están juntas y me alegro por ellas nada más. Pero para mí el amor es raro.(Finalizo Cortex)

-Alguien pensaba mucho en Liara jejeje.(Miraron Joker y Ashley picaron a Tiger)

Tiger estaba roja como un tomate, y se dio un golpe con la cara en la mesa.

-Agh, podías haber tenido la boca callada Cortex.(Tiger)

-Nop.(Sonrió Cortex)

-Enserio paso todo eso?.(Pregunto ahora Liara)

-Anda que sí, vosotros tuvisteis la suerte de no estar ahí, no me dejaba dormir.(Se quejó Cortex)

Y ahí de vuelta el golpe en la cabeza en la mesa. Tiger maldecía en susurros a Cortex.

-Vaya no creía esa parte de la misma Comandante Shepard, heroína de toda Galaxia que salvo de los Segadores.(Comento burlona Ashley)

-Oh tío ya tengo un nuevo chiste y un buen dicho.(Esta vez le toco a Joker)

-Vosotros dos a callar o las veréis conmigo en cuando quiera entrenar.(Amenazo Tiger)

Y los dos no dijeron nada más, cuando se trataba de entrenar con Tiger no ahí quien se salve y menos enfadada. Liara solo miraba a Tiger e iba a decir algo pero algo los interrumpió.

-_Comandante Shepard, una lanzadera desea atracar. Desea verles.(Dijo SID)_

-Entendido SID, déjales pasar ahora mismo voy.(Se levantó Tiger)

Haci Tiger más con Cortex, Ashley, Joker y Liara, llegaron al atraque y cuando se abrió la puerta. Tiger se sorprendió.

-Jejeje, vaya pero si estas más viva que colarita Shepard.(Comento un Krogan)

-No puede ser, Wrex, Jack, Grunt, Chakwas, Samara, Kasumi, Thane y Javik.(Pronuncio Tiger a todos)

Tiger estaba feliz de verles a todos a sus amigos y compañeros. Todos le saludaron y les dejaron pasar.

-Joder tía, que cojones te paso en la cara.(Hablo Jack)

-Pues, una buenas tundas me dieron este tiempo tan corto.(Tiger)

-Para ser una humana, eres tan dura como un Krogan.(Wrex)

-Deberíamos examinártelas Comandante Shepard.(Chakwas)

-Debiste tener un buen lío para ello, si quieres que te ayude en robarles algo me debes avisarme y con gusto lo hago.(Kasumi)

-Con gusto te ayudare acabar con el que te hizo eso.(Thane)

-Lo mismo digo.(Javik)

-Estoy con mucho gusto dar alguna batalla.(Apretó los puños Grunt)

-Y si es necesario hacer volar a alguien, déjamelos a mí.(Samara)

-Eh, chicos tranquilos, estoy perfectamente bien, haci que tranquilizaos, mis heridas están curándose. No hay ningún problema Dr. Chakwas ya me han curado. El resto tranquilos que os contare lo que paso. (Hablo Tiger)

Y haci se fueron a la sala de vistas y Tiger les empezó a explicar todo lo sucedido luego de acabar con los Segadores. Y todos ellos quedaron sorprendidos. Luego de ello todos le lanzaron un montón de preguntas. La pobre Tiger les intento calmarlos pero no ayudo. Y Cortex la sacó de ahí muy fácilmente, convirtiéndose en un tigre grande y hizo retroceder excepto a Grunt y Wrex.

-Que es esta cosa Tiger?.(Pregunto Wrex)

-Tranquilos todos, es mi guardia y amigo mío. Solo intentaba ayudarme como me estabais lanzando preguntas y casi aplastándome.(Tiger)

-Este animal es tu guardián y amigo?.(Pregunto Chakwas)

-Si, haci es.(Afirmo Tiger)

-Vaya, pues para ser un bicho enorme con colmillos, me dio un jodido susto.(Jack)

-Jejeje, si, lo siento por ello.(Tiger)

Ya todos estaban más calmados. Y hablaban más tranquilos, Garrus, James, Tali y Miranda aparecieron. Y saludaron al resto. Y haci todos sentados tranquilamente, todos sentados juntos charlando.

-Haci que le metiste una buena a ese demonio.(Grunt)

-Haci es, pero que nunca vayáis ahí, es muy peligroso y es capaz de matar a cualquiera por venganza.(Tiger)

-Casi Tiger no sobrevive y encima arriesgo su vida por todos nosotros.(Hablo Miranda)

Y todos miraron a Tiger ''Nunca cambiaras'' y Tiger se rasco la nuca.

-Jejeje, que queréis que haga, era o yo quedarme luchando o todos acabasen mal.(Tiger)

-Lo entendemos, pero enfrentarte a tal cosa uf, ni se me ocurriría ni robarle nada a ese sujeto.(Aclaro Kasumi)

-Nunca dejas de pensar en robar o que Kasumi?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-No, mi única vida es robar y gastar bromas a la gente, pero también ayudarte en sacarte en apuros.(Sonrió Kasumi)

-Agh, no me lo recuerdes.(Tiger cabeza abajo)

-Que paso?.(Pregunto Liara)

-Es verdad, no estabais Dr. T'Soni, lo que ocurrió fue que una vez, en una misión fuimos a por unos tipos que iban a vender armas ilegales y por un error Tiger resbalo y cayó hacia abajo por suerte llevaba una cuerda atada a su cintura pero, nos pillaron y casi le dieron con las armas, pero yo y Garrus les detuvimos y cumplimos la misión.(Kasumi)

-Sera mejor dicho empujada no crees?!.(Dijo Tiger molesta)

-Que dices, fue como dije.(Afirmo Kasumi)

-Yo no me lo creo y estuve ahí, la empujaste Kasumi.(Garrus)

-Bueno al menos está viva no?.(Kasumi )

-Anda, que a ti no te intentaron usarte como un muñeco de tiroteo.(Molesta Tiger)

Y eso todos rieron y luego de un buen rato todo decidieron ir a descansar y los chicos también tenían un lugar para descansar, la lanzadera con la que fueron está en la atraque. Tiger estaba ahora mismo en la videoconferencia, estaba hablando con Grath y Dec.

-Y bien que ahí con las bestias?.(Pregunto Tiger)

-_Las bestias están totalmente calmadas, tienen un 30% de confianza hacia nosotros pero siguen dando un poco de rebeldía Comandante Shepard.(Informo Dec)_

-Pues lo única manera, será darles tiempo en que no les aremos daño.(Tiger)

-_Entendido Comandante Shepard.(Dijeron los dos)_

-_Comandante Shepard, estáis bien?.(Pregunto Grath)_

-Eh porque lo dices?.(Tiger)

-_Por cómo está el asunto sobre como ocultamos su verdadera apariencia ante su tripulación como esta de ello?.(Volvió a preguntar Grath)_

-Estoy mejor, almenos me quito un dolor mental, espero no volver hacerlo nunca más, odio mentir. Pero todos me han perdonado y entendieron la situación. Todo está bien, gracias por tu preocupación Grath.(Tiger tranquila)

-_Bien, pues hasta que no tengamos más información de las bestias, Grath corto y cierra.(Grath)_

Y una vez terminada la videoconferencia, Tiger no se fijó que alguien estaba detrás suya mirándola. Tiger al girarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Liara, me asustaste, pasa algo?.(Pregunto nerviosa Tiger)

-Estas bien Tiger?.(Pregunto preocupada Liara)

-Sí, tranquila.(Afirmo Tiger)

-Segura?.(Insistió Liara)

-Lo estoy, ahora que eh vuelto.(Sonrió sincera Tiger)

Y haci las dos se acercaron más y se besaron y estuvieron haci un ratito. Y luego las dos cogidas de la mano fueron al camarote de la Comandante. Necesitaban un descanso luego de todo lo que ah ocurrido.

Al estar en el camarote, Tiger se sentó en la cama y se quitó la mecanización y con cuidado se tumbó y con ayuda de Liara. Liara se quitó la ropa, para estar más cómoda y se metió en la cama y puso su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo. Tiger tenía un brazo abrazando la espalda de Liara y la otra por la cintura.

-Descansa Tiger lo necesitas.(Liara dándole un beso en la mejilla)

-Tu también, dulces sueños Liara.(Tiger)

Y haci las dos cómodas, se fueron al mundo de los sueños.

**[Continuara…]**

**Y aquí tenemos finalizada el 4 capitulo. Para el siguiente capítulo será una sorpresa el capítulo, pero no será el final aun no, aun habrá más sorpresas. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
